


House Arrest - ASecretChord

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Rituals, Submission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Arresto Domiciliario  / Autor original: ASecretChord / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Descubierto en una relación prohibida con Harry Potter, el Ministerio amenaza con detener a Severus mientras el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica investiga el asunto. Temiendo lo peor, Severus y Harry deciden actuar antes de que el Wizengamot pueda probarlo.***Nota del autor: Partes de esto se leen como una transcripción de deposición de DMLE. [Q] es el funcionario del Ministerio; [A] es el encuestado.***





	House Arrest - ASecretChord

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House Arrest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342202) by [asecretchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretchord/pseuds/asecretchord). 

> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
**Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/342202

> _[Q]: Estamos en el registro. Son aproximadamente las 1:18 de la tarde del 30 de mayo de 1998. Soy el Auror Senior Kingsley Shacklebolt, dirigiendo el primer interrogatorio del acusado, Severus Tobías Snape. Sr. Snape..._
> 
> _[A]: Sería Profesor Snape. Todavía estoy empleado._
> 
> _[Q]: …se le ha ofrecido Veritaserum y el uso de un Pensadero y ha rechazado ambos. Cuénteme, aproximadamente cuando se familiarizó íntimamente con la víctima._
> 
> _[A]: ¿Una Víctima? ¿Es así como nos referimos a Potter ahora?_

Con un movimiento de su varita, Shacklebolt detuvo la Vuelapluma de tomar notas—Esto irá mucho más rápido si cooperas, Severus—.

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante por la pequeña cantidad que sus ataduras le permitían—Entonces coloca primero una base adecuada—Gruñó—No he hecho nada malo, pero soy el “acusado” y Potter es la “víctima”. A Potter no le agradaría escuchar eso—.

> _[Q]: Estamos de nuevo en el registro. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se volvió intimo con el Sr. Potter?_
> 
> _[A]: 18 de diciembre de 1984. Creo que fue un martes._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Te familiarizaste íntimamente con él cuando tenía cuatro años?_
> 
> _[A]: Conoces la historia tan bien como yo, Kingsley. ¿Nos salimos del registro?_
> 
> _[Q]: No. Nos quedaremos mientras te explicas._
> 
> _[A]: Muy bien. Tuve el deber de esa semana, como bien sabes. Arabella estaba en el hospital, y aunque el Señor Oscuro había desaparecido, Albus Dumbledore estaba inquieto por la seguridad del niño Potter. Yo…_
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Siempre te refieres a él como Potter?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí. Como estaba diciendo, era mi turno de vigilar, así que me aparecí en Privet Drive tan pronto como mis clases terminaron el día. No mucho después de que llegué, vi a los Dursleys detenerse en su calle. Tan pronto como salieron de su vehículo, un Vauxhall Astra, si hay alguna diferencia, escuché a Petunia Dursley, la tía de Potter, decir: “¿Estás segura de que está muerto, Vernon? No quiero que ese pequeño fenómeno aparezca vivo”. Como todos los Dursleys estaban presentes, solo pude concluir que se refería a su sobrino._
> 
> _Entré en su casa, extraje la información que necesitaba de la mente de Dursley, y Desaparecí inmediatamente al pequeño arroyo donde habían escondido el cuerpo de Potter en una depresión debajo de un tronco caído. Recolecté los restos y me dispuse a decirle a Dumbledore que el niño había sido asesinado cuando tuvo una pequeña convulsión, lo que demuestra que el sobrenombre por el cual se le conoce está muy bien otorgado._
> 
> _Una vez en Hogwarts, le quité la ropa: una camiseta delgada, un par de pantalones de niño sucios, un par de calcetines y un zapato. Estaba a dos grados bajo cero, estaba hipotérmico, tenía ocho costillas rotas, cuatro vértebras rotas, una conmoción cerebral grave, una fractura compuesta de su fémur izquierdo, dislocación completa de su hombro derecho, tenía al menos una piedra de peso bajo, sufría deshidratación y le metieron cinco soldados de juguete en el recto. Ah, y aparentemente había sido quemado con una plancha. Diría que conocí íntimamente a Potter esa noche, sí. Poppy Pomfrey y yo pasamos las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas tratando de mantener vivo al niño y pasaron seis semanas antes de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de la enfermería._
> 
> _[Q]: Es difícil creer que sobrevivió._
> 
> _[A]: Sí, lo es. Sobre las fuertes objeciones de Albus, tomé la custodia de él esa noche. [El papeleo apropiado fue contrabandeado al Ministerio por miembros de la Orden]._
> 
> _[Q]: Tacha lo último dicho por el acusado. Muy bien, Severus. ¿Cuándo empezaste a tener relaciones sexuales con Harry Potter?_
> 
> _[A]: Cerca de las 5:30 de la tarde de ayer. La Sra. Granger entró dieciocho minutos después._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Entonces esa fue la primera vez que tú y él tuvieron relaciones?_
> 
> _[A]: Por el bien de Merlín, Kingsley. Di lo que quieres decir. ¿Es la primera vez que Potter y yo follamos? No, pero esa no fue la pregunta que hiciste, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _[Q]: Esta es una investigación oficial del Ministerio, Severus. Nosotros no…_
> 
> _[A]: ¿No qué? ¿Joder? ¿Pelusa? ¿Clavar? ¿Tener relaciones sexuales? ¿Hacer el amor? Eso explicaría muchas cosas._

Frustrado con las respuestas imprevistas de Severus, la mirada de Kingsley se endureció aún más cuando levantó su varita. Fue una violación del protocolo, pero cualquiera que leyera la transcripción o viera sus recuerdos apreciaría sus niveles actuales de frustración.

> _[Q]: Legeremens._
> 
> _[A]: Aparte de enseñarte como darte un dolor de cabeza si haces eso, Kingsley, ¿descubriste algo?_
> 
> _[Q]: Ni una cosa. Para usar tus palabras, ¿cuándo empezaron a tener sexo tú y Harry por primera vez?_
> 
> _[A]: 20 de diciembre de 1996. Le realicé una felación y luego lo sodomicé. En las primeras horas del 21 de diciembre, lo volví a sodomizar. Varias horas después del amanecer, me devolvió el favor al felarme mientras lo enseñaba en su técnica._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Con qué método o métodos lo sedujiste?_
> 
> _[A]: Dije que sí._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Perdón?_
> 
> _[A]: Sucumbí a sus avances._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Estás culpando seriamente a Harry por tu conducta?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Culpándolo? No, te estoy diciendo que fue consensual, es consensual y será consensual esta noche cuando golpee su delicioso y pequeño trasero a través del colchón._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Podrías ser más vulgar?_
> 
> _[A]: Soy un ex mortífago, Kingsley. Por supuesto que puedo ser más vulgar. ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta para mí? ¿O estas lo suficiente satisfecho como para dejarme volver a Hogwarts? Potter está esperando y no es un hombre paciente._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Cuándo comenzó Harry a hacer avances hacia ti?_
> 
> _[A]: Hmmm. Creo que tenía cinco años, casi seis, bastante temprano en el verano de 1986. No puedo recordar la fecha exacta._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Esperas que me crea eso?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí, en realidad. Hago._
> 
> _[Q]: Explica._
> 
> _[A]: A pesar de que no has hecho una pregunta diseñada para obtener una respuesta, en el espíritu de cooperación, proporcionaré una respuesta. Me dijo que se iba a casar conmigo cuando creciera._
> 
> _[Q]: Cuando tenía cinco años._
> 
> _[A]: Sí._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Y le creíste?_
> 
> _[A]: Por supuesto que no. Pero me preguntaste cuando empezó a hacer avances._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez descartar esa afirmación como la ilusión de un niño maltratado?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Existe la menor posibilidad de que el Wizengamot proscriba las preguntas estúpidas?_
> 
> _[Q]: Severus..._
> 
> _[A]: Pensé que no. La primera vez que me dijo, le dije que era demasiado joven para resolver tales asuntos. Le dije esto en la segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta ocasión. Continué diciéndole lo mismo conforme creció, hasta después de que había comenzado en Hogwarts. Ese fue el momento en que lo animé a hacer amigos con los miembros de su Casa. También le dije que no volveríamos a discutirlo hasta que él alcanzara la mayoría de edad._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Aproximadamente cuántas veces en total te informó que planeaba casarse contigo?_
> 
> _[A]: Si vamos a incluir las variaciones sobre este tema, diría que aproximadamente 394._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Trescientos noventa y cuatro es una aproximación?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí, podría fácilmente ser el doble de eso. Estaba usando una estimación conservadora. Al menos una vez a la semana por un período de aproximadamente seis años._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Y cuándo se volvió sexual?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Cuándo se volvió sexual? ¿Nuestras conversaciones sobre el matrimonio? ¿Nuestra relación? ¿Sus avances? ¿Los míos? No lograremos nada a este ritmo._
> 
> _[Q]: Entonces, ¿por qué no los tomamos a su vez? ¿Cuándo sus conversaciones sobre el matrimonio se volvieron sexuales?_
> 
> _[A]: Si estás preguntando si hablamos de matrimonio mientras lo estoy follando, si, lo hacemos de vez en cuando. Si me preguntas la fecha de la primera vez que ocurrió, fue el 21 de diciembre de 1996. Me pidió que considerara el matrimonio con él después de la tercera vez que vino. No tiene sentido preguntarme cuándo lo desfloré; Ya te he proporcionado esa información._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿En qué momento de tu tutela los “avances” de Harry, como los llamas, se volvieron sexuales?_

Severus levantó una ceja ante el sarcasmo que corría debajo de la pregunta. Si Kingsley o alguien más del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica quisieran conocer las motivaciones de Harry, es mejor que se lo preguntaran a Potter. Había estado casi seguro de que el Ministerio planeaba presentar cargos formales; Esta burla de una investigación simplemente confirmó sus sospechas.

> _[A]: Alrededor del 15 de julio de 1995. Fue poco antes del cumpleaños número quince de Potter. Nunca hice ningún avance hacia el niño._
> 
> _[Q]: Una última pregunta. Cuando tomaste la custodia de Harry, ¿invocaste un vínculo familiar con él?_
> 
> _[A]: No._
> 
> _[Q]: Ahora es aproximadamente…_
> 
> _[A]: Calculo que el Cuerpo de Aurores tiene un vocabulario de aproximadamente quinientas palabras. Aproximadamente._
> 
> _[Q]: Ahora son las 3:52. Con esto concluye la interrogación inicial de Severus Tobías Snape, número de expediente 982905ASA-KSNT Spec Circs. Se te remite al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería bajo la supervisión de la directora Minerva McGonagall. No debes abandonar los límites de la escuela sin su conocimiento o la autorización del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Como Harry es un mago adulto, no puedo prohibirte que te pongas en contacto con él, aunque sería mejor que te abstengas de hacerlo._
> 
> _[A]: * silencio *_
> 
> _[Q]: Estamos fuera del registro._

* * *

—¿Cómo pudiste, Severus?—Gritó Minerva McGonagall, mientras caminaba a través de su oficina, su voz temblaba de rabia—¿Cómo pudiste...—Buscó a tientas una palabra decente mientras giraba sobre sus talones, con sus ropas de tartán girando detrás de ella—…_seducir_ a Harry Potter?—.

—He encontrado que besarlo justo detrás...—.

—Ni una palabra más—Dijo con firmeza, mirándolo con furia a través de sus gafas cuadradas—Veo que no lo niegas. Kingsley dijo lo mismo, pero no quería creerle—Abriendo un cajón, dejó caer la varita de Severus en él, luego lo cerró con un encantamiento.

Sentándose en un torbellino de fina lana negra, Severus apoyó los codos en los brazos de la silla y apretó las yemas de los dedos mientras esperaba escuchar los términos de su libertad condicional bajo la autoridad de la Directora—Potter es mayor de edad ahora y tenía la edad de consentimiento la primera vez que lo tomé. No hay nada en la Carta que prohíba tales relaciones, como tú bien sabes. No entiendo por qué el Ministerio o la Junta sienten la necesidad de mirar en nuestra habitación para ver lo que estamos haciendo—.

Minerva retrocedió, la revulsión torciendo sus rasgos—Él es tu hijo, Severus. Eso es más que suficiente razón. Esta _relación_—Ella casi escupió—Es completamente antinatural y moralmente reprensible—.

—_Era_ mi pupilo. Él _no es_ mi hijo—Gruñó Severus—No hay vínculos entre nosotros y ciertamente no hay sangre. No hay nada ilegal en lo que hacemos—.

Los ojos de Minerva brillaron peligrosamente y Severus retrocedió un poco, frunciendo el ceño—Excepto que él es un estudiante en tu clase de pociones de EXTASIS—Dijo ella con voz fría—No me importa decirte que la Junta está leyendo la Carta con mucho cuidado para ver si hay una disposición en la cláusula “Abuso de Autoridad” para sancionarte—.

Severus arqueó una ceja—¿Debo presentar mi carta de renuncia? ¿Otra vez?—.

Parte de la furia abandonó el rostro de McGonagall, y su rostro cargado de miedo parecía mucho más viejo—Eso no será necesario, Severus. Ya mencionaste tu intención de seguir adelante una vez que el término haya acabado—Los tristes ojos verdes se volvieron hacia su colega de muchos años—Solo dime por qué, Severus—.

Poniéndose de pie, los ojos de Severus recorrieron la habitación, notando los pequeños fragmentos de Minerva que se habían deslizado durante el último año. Se detuvo en el umbral y la miró antes de dar una respuesta críptica—El mayor poder de todos—.

La respuesta no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto—Harry terminará Pociones con Horace. No debes estar solo con él hasta después del Festín de Despedida. ¿Lo entiendes? —.

—Perfectamente—Gruñó Severus mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

> _[Q]: Estamos en el registro. Son aproximadamente las 10:18 de la mañana del 5 de junio de 1998. Esta es la Auror Nymphadora Tonks que realiza una entrevista de investigación con la víctima, Ha…_
> 
> _[A]: ¡No soy una víctima!_
> 
> _[Q]: Harry._
> 
> _[A]: ¡No lo soy! Tengo diecisiete años. Voy a presentar mis EXTASIS en una semana, y nos casaremos en cuanto podamos arreglar las cosas._
> 
> _[Q]: El Ministerio cree que eres una víctima de Agresión Sexual Agravada con Circunstancias Especiales. Eso es por lo que te estoy entrevistando. ¿Puedo saltarme la primera parte? Entonces puedes decir lo que quieras. ¿Eso está bien para ti?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí, supongo._
> 
> _[Q]: Estamos en el registro. Son aproximadamente las 10:20 de la mañana del 6 de junio de 1998. Esta es la Auror Nymphadora Tonks, que realiza una entrevista de investigación con la víctima, Harry James Potter. Harry, para garantizar que tengamos un registro completo, le ofrezco la opción de tomar Veritaserum o guardar tus recuerdos sobre tu relación con el acusado._
> 
> _ [A]: * Indeterminado *_
> 
> _ [Q]: Severus Tobías Snape. Según las regulaciones del Ministerio, tienes el derecho de rechazar. Estamos fuera del registro._

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry?—Tonks lo miró fijamente, su habitual color rosado chicle se desvaneció y se volvió un beige apagado. Tener que realizar esta entrevista era completamente deprimente para ella—¿Te importa un poco de consejo?—.

—Depende—Contestó Harry hoscamente—¿Vas a insistir en que también estoy siendo abusado? ¿Qué mi relación con Snape es “pervertida y obscena”?—.

—No importa lo que yo piense, ¿verdad? No es que mi padre se enfrente a cincuenta años en Azkaban por violar a su hijo—Dijo Tonks, estudiando cuidadosamente la reacción de Harry. Su labio se curvó en una imitación creíble de la burla de Severus—Iba a sugerirte que tomes el Veritaserum. Limita lo que podemos hacer para dirigir las preguntas, aunque puedes decir más si quieres. Solo para que estés al tanto, cualquier cosa que me digas se usara contra él por el Wizengamot—.

Harry gruñó. El Ministerio estaba furioso si pensaban que les habría dejado poner a Severus en Azkaban durante cincuenta segundos, y mucho menos cincuenta años. Seguramente su Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, contaba para algo—¿Y si está a su favor? O, ya sabes, ¿Muestra que no es su culpa?—.

—Entonces podrían reducirlo a cuarenta años, dado que él ya ha confesado—Tonks levantó una pequeña botella llena de líquido claro—¿Veritaserum? ¿O preferirías pasar todo el día siendo interrogado?—.

Harry obedientemente abrió la boca.

> _[Q]: Estamos de nuevo en el registro. He administrado tres gotas de Veritaserum, número de vial RJHK 8742 a Harry James Potter. ¿Cuál es su nombre?_
> 
> _[A]: Whoa. Las paredes están respirando._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Todo bien, Harry?_
> 
> _[A]: Oh, síííííí._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Te llamas Harold William Potherd?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Qué? No, es Harry James Potter. James era el nombre de mi padre, ya sabes. Fue asesinado por Voldemort cuando yo era un..._
> 
> _[Q]: Eso es correcto. Trata de quedarte con respuestas de sí o no. Me gustaría que trataras de mentirme, Harry. ¿Lo entiendes?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí._
> 
> _[Q]: El nombre de tu novio es Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿correcto?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí. ¡No, no! ¡Ay, mi cabeza! Ron es hetero. No tengo novio * gimiendo * Mi prometido es Severus Snape._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Conociste a Severus Snape por primera vez en diciembre de 1984?_
> 
> _[A]: No._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Tuviste tu primer encuentro sexual con Severus Snape el 20 de diciembre de 1996?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Primer encuentro sexual? * risas * No. Dios, no. Él te dijo eso? Quiero decir, está bien si lo hizo, pero no. No a mi manera de pensar._
> 
> _[Q]: Snape dijo que lo sedujiste. ¿Es eso correcto?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Qué? ¿Snape dijo eso? Sí, eso suena como algo que diría._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Lo sedujiste?_
> 
> _[A]: Si así es como te gustaría pensarlo. Sonaba más como rogar._
> 
> _[Q]: Eso fue en diciembre de 1996, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí, la noche que maté a Voldemort y un grupo de Mortífagos. Tú estabas allí, ya sabes. ¿No recuerdas cómo fue?_
> 
> _[Q]: Sí, lo hago. Estamos fuera del registro._

El dolor profundo y el arrepentimiento se apoderaron de la mirada cansada del mundo de Harry Potter y, mientras lo miraba por encima de la mesa, Tonks pensó que era el más viejo chico de 17 años que había visto en su vida. Las pruebas que había vivido, las tribulaciones que había soportado habrían destruido a un hombre menor, y Tonks no pudo evitar preguntarse si procesar ala la amante del Chico-Qué-Vivió era lo mejor para alguien. Claramente no lo era para Harry.

—¿Está bien, Harry?—Preguntó, sacándole de los oscuros pensamientos.

Harry comenzó y la miró fijamente a través de sus ojos encapuchados mientras apartaba sus pensamientos de Dumbledore, Lupin, Bill, Ginny, Dean y las docenas de otros que habían muerto ese día—Sí, estoy bien—Dijo con desdén, y dado que estaba bajo la influencia de Veritaserum, debía creer que era cierto.

—Probemos una táctica diferente—Sugirió—Tal vez hablar más sobre su relación—.

> _[Q]: Estamos en el registro. ¿Caracterizarías tu relación temprana con Snape como familiar?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Quieres decir que si pensé en él como mi padre?_
> 
> _[Q]: Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir._
> 
> _[A]: ¿Quieres decir, porque yo era un niño pequeño y él era un adulto, la única forma en que podría verlo es como padre?_
> 
> _[Q]: No estoy tratando de poner palabras en tu boca. ¿Quieres volver a esto más tarde?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Por favor?_
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Snape te propuso matrimonio?_
> 
> _[A]: No, yo lo hice._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Tú le propusiste matrimonio?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí. No. Le pedí que se vinculara conmigo. Es algo así como el matrimonio, pero los muggles se casan y la gente mágica se enlaza._
> 
> _[Q]: Sí, Harry, lo sé. Snape dijo que dijiste que querías casarte con él cuando..._
> 
> _[A]: Cuando era pequeño? Sí. Aún lo hago._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Snape, Harry?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí._
> 
> _[Q]: Saliste con una Ravenclaw ... Cho Chong…_
> 
> _[A]: Chang. Su apellido es Chang, y sí, supongo que salimos. Y salí con Ginny un poco el año pasado. Antes de que ella fuera asesinada._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Mientras estabas teniendo relaciones con Snape?_
> 
> _[A]: ¡No!_
> 
> _[Q]: Pero durante un período de aproximadamente dos años, mantuviste relaciones íntimas con chicas, brujas jóvenes._
> 
> _[A]: ¿Íntimas? Merlín, Tonks. Apenas llamaría “intimar” a los besos un par de veces. Realmente no puedo equiparar a los besos con follar, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me preguntas cosas? No puedo mentir bajo Veritaserum, sabes._
> 
> _[Q]: Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que si te hago preguntas abiertas, es probable que tengas un terrible dolor de cabeza._
> 
> _[A]: Después de Voldemort, dudo que pudieras hacerlo peor._
> 
> _[Q]: Está bien. ¿Qué vio la Srta. Granger cuando entró en las habitaciones del profesor Snape diez minutos antes de las seis de la mañana, del viernes 29 de mayo de este año?_
> 
> _[A]: Supongo que ella me vio de espaldas en el escritorio de Sev con los tobillos en los hombros mientras me escarbaba el culo con su polla. Creo que estaba exigiendo que me jodiera más fuerte._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Entró mientras estaban teniendo relaciones?_
> 
> _[A]: No, ella entró mientras estábamos follando. No tenemos relaciones._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Has hablado con Snape desde el 30 de mayo?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Hablado? No. Ustedes están decididos a mantenernos separados._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Te has comunicado con él sobre su entrevista con el Autor mayor Kingsley Shacklebolt?_
> 
> _[A]: Sé quién es Kingsley, Tonks._
> 
> _[Q]: Harry._
> 
> _[A]: No, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Por qué?_
> 
> _[Q]: Bueno, suenas un poco como él es todo. ¿Cuándo fue tu primer encuentro sexual con Snape?_
> 
> _[A]: Hmmm, un par de semanas antes de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Dónde ocurrió esto?_
> 
> _[A]: En el baño._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Qué baño?_
> 
> _[A]: El nuestro._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿El de Spinner’s End?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí. Sólo hay una, ya sabes. Es un poco vieja y un poco destartalada, me refiero a la casa. Me gusta, creo._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Qué hora del día era?_
> 
> _[A]: De mañana._
> 
> _[Q]: Voy a pedirte que me describas el incidente. Si tu cabeza comienza a doler, deja de hablar, ¿de acuerdo?_
> 
> _[A]: Está bien._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Me dirás lo que pasó?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí._
> 
> _[A]: Tienes que hacerme una mejor pregunta, Tonks._
> 
> _[Q]: Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Qué pasó esa mañana que sexualizó tu relación?_
> 
> _[A]: Hablas realmente raro cuando estás siendo un Auror, ¿lo sabes? Hacer que tu nariz se vea como la de él no está ayudando._
> 
> _[Q]: Pensé que podría activar tu memoria. Lo siento Harry_
> 
> _[A]: No hay nada malo con mi memoria. De acuerdo, Snape se estaba bañando y necesitaba usar el baño, pero cuando entré, se estaba masturbando._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Y te hizo mirar?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Me hizo? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de él? Eso me pone enfermo, Tonks. No, no fue nada de eso. Lo escuché mientras estaba orinando y decidí que quería ayudar, así que me metí en la ducha con él._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Sabías que se estaba masturbando?_
> 
> _[A]: Acabo de decir que lo escuché, ¿no es así? Sé lo que es masturbarse._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Estabas acostumbrado a usar el baño cuando estaba ocupado?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Quieres decir si entre cuando él estaba masturbándose todo el tiempo?_
> 
> _[Q]: Bueno, no del todo, pero..._
> 
> _[A]: Nunca hemos sido tímidos el uno con el otro. Fuiste a Hogwarts. Sabes cómo es vivir en los dormitorios._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Entonces esa no fue la primera vez que lo viste masturbarse?_
> 
> _[A]: No, lo fue. Antes de eso solo lo había escuchado hacerlo._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿No puso los Encantamientos de silencio?_
> 
> _[A]: ¿Por qué lo haría? No quería que creciera avergonzado de mi cuerpo. Es bastante práctico, ya sabes._
> 
> _[Q]: Si tú lo dices. ¿Qué pasó después de que entraste en la ducha?_
> 
> _[A]: Bueno, dejó de masturbarse, así que me estiré y comencé a arrodillarme, ya sabes, probarlo, pero me dijo que saliera, me secara y lo esperara en la sala de estar._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Te regañó o te gritó o te castigó de alguna manera?_
> 
> _[A]: No, guardamos esa rutina para Hogwarts. Teníamos que ser enemigos allí._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Qué pasó en la sala de estar?_
> 
> _[A]: Me dijo que no podíamos, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tener relaciones sexuales hasta que yo tuviera edad suficiente._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿No antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad, entonces?_
> 
> _[A]: Uhh, bueno, dijo que tendría la suerte de tener la edad suficiente para cuando llegue a su edad. Luego me llamó un cachorro insolente y un idiota con cabeza de chorlito, y luego me dio un abrazo._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Te abrazó a menudo?_
> 
> _[A]: Siempre cuando estábamos en casa. Él es realmente muy cariñoso._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Snape? ¿Cariñoso? ¿Severus Snape?_
> 
> _[A]: Sí, él es. Ninguno de los dos tuvimos mucho cariño cuando éramos pequeños._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Es seguro decir que ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia con las relaciones familiares normales?_
> 
> _[A]: Estarías muy equivocada si lo hicieras._
> 
> _[Q]: Tu historia es bastante conocida, Harry. ¿Conoces a alguien que haya crecido como tú?_
> 
> _[A]: La madre de Luna Lovegood murió cuando ella tenía nueve años. Neville Longbottom fue criado por su abuela. Ron Weasley es el sexto hijo de siete hijos. ¿Qué hace que mi infancia sea diferente a la de ellos?_
> 
> _[Q]: Harry..._
> 
> _[A]: No, voy a hablar ahora y tú vas a escuchar. Puedes tener tu vuelapluma o como se llame escribiendo todo o puedes escuchar, pero ahora es mi turno._
> 
> _[Q]: Estamos fuera del registro._

Harry apretó los dedos y se miró las manos durante unos instantes mientras Tonks estaba sentada en silencio, observándolo y catalogando sus impresiones para su informe. Ella le dio a su varita un rápido movimiento—Comienza por el principio. Generalmente es mejor así—.

Una sonrisa irónica retorció los labios de Harry—No estoy muy seguro de dónde está. Comenzaré cuando me levante, ¿vale? Tenía cuatro años y mucho de eso no tenía sentido hasta que era mucho mayor, pero Snape podrá confirmar Todo lo que te digo—.

—Solo di lo que piensas. Cuando hayas terminado, habremos terminado—Su varita giró otra vez y la pluma se posó sobre el pergamino, lista para tomar notas.

> _[Q]: Estamos de nuevo en el registro. La víctima ha solicitado una narrativa._

Los ojos verdes de Harry se volvieron feroces y respiró hondo. Cuando habló sus palabras fueron medidas y tranquilas.

> _[A]: Durante los primeros cinco meses que viví con Snape no dije una palabra. Recuerdo que Dumbledore me revisaba regularmente y cada vez que estaba allí, él y Snape discutían si era apropiado que él me cuidara. Pero Snape no quiso oír que me enviaba de vuelta con mis familiares o que Dumbledore me enviara a otra parte, no dado lo que había sucedido. Sev... Snape pensó que en Hogwarts estaba a salvo, y nadie más que ellos tres: Snape, Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore, sabían dónde estaba._
> 
> _[A]: Tuve terribles pesadillas entonces, terrores nocturnos, creo que los llaman, y nunca dormí más de un par de horas sin despertarme gritando histéricamente. Después de aproximadamente un mes de eso, Snape durmió abrazándome y ambos dormimos toda la noche. Ten en cuenta que tenía cuatro años, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo general, me acababa de leer revistas de pociones o literatura clásica, hasta que me quedaba dormido durante un par de horas y luego volvíamos a hacerlo._
> 
> _[A]: No estaba hablando entonces. Podría, simplemente no sabía que estaba permitido. Mi tío solía pegarme hasta dejarme como pulpa si hacía algún ruido, así que aprendí a temprana edad a no hacer mucho ruido. Sin embargo, cuando estaba soñando, comencé a gritar antes de poder detenerme. A fines de febrero, Snape estaba al borde del agotamiento, así que una noche me llevó a la cama con él. Ten en cuenta que yo era un año completo menor de lo que debería haber sido. Snape cree que pesé unas treinta libras y podría haber sido de tres pies de altura. Pomfrey lo sabría con certeza. Era la segunda vez que dormía toda la noche desde que salí del coma._
> 
> _[A]: Tienes que entender mi vida entonces. Dormí en la cama de Snape porque ese era el único lugar donde podía dormir. Nos levantábamos temprano, luego Snape me ocultaba bajo los hechizos de Desilusión y Hechizos No-Me-Notes cuando era el momento de subir al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Él creó un espacio mágico debajo de la mesa y debajo de su escritorio en el aula de Pociones y yo me quedaba allí, mirando sus piernas para asegurarme de que no fuera a ninguna parte. Nos tomó un par de semanas resolver las cosas durante su clase de pociones, porque tuvo que moverse y me asusté por completo cuando no podía verlo._
> 
> _[Q]: ¿Podían escucharte sus alumnos?_
> 
> _[A]: No lo creo. Él debe haber usado un hechizo de monitoreo de algún tipo. De todos modos, tenía cuatro años y vivía debajo de una mesa o debajo de un escritorio cuando no estaba en la cama de Snape. Dumbledore no estaba muy contento, pero estaba mucho más acostumbrada a los pequeños espacios cerrados que a una habitación de tamaño normal. Snape pensó en dejarme con los elfos domésticos mientras enseñaba, pero son bastante aterradores para un niño que no los conoce._
> 
> _[A]: La primera vez que hablé fue cuando fuimos a Spinner's End para el verano. Es un lugar pequeño: dos arriba, dos abajo con la chimenea en la pared este y las escaleras en el extremo oeste de la casa. Me llevó a través del Flu y lo primero que vi cuando salimos fue un armario debajo de las escaleras. Por lo que me dijo, salí completamente desquiciado: entrando en pánico, gritando y prometiendo ser bueno, mis primeras palabras para él, para que no me pusiera ahí. Habría hecho un trato con Voldemort si hubiera sabido quién era él para evitar que me devolvieran a un armario._
> 
> _[A]: Snape no sabía nada de esa parte, del armario, me refiero a la segunda vez que salí de sus brazos y corrí de vuelta a la chimenea, pero en ese momento el polvo Flu se había quemado y me prendí fuego. Me encendí como una vela romana y perdí el pelo, las cejas, la ropa y me quemé bastante. Snape llevó a Pomfrey allí bastante rápido y entre los dos, me calmaron y curaron al final del día. Creo que me llamaron con todos los nombres en el libro de Snape ese día, pero tan viciosas como fueron sus palabras, fue muy amable. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que realmente supe que estaría a salvo con él._
> 
> _[A]: Ten en cuenta que Snape tenía veinticinco años y trataba de cuidar a un niño gravemente maltratado. No me disculpo por mi pasado. Estaba fuera de mi control, pero constituye una gran parte de lo que soy hoy. Snape me dijo que nunca más tendría que dormir solo si no quisiera, y me mostró cómo no encajaba en el armario, por lo que era completamente inapropiado intentar convertirlo en un dormitorio._
> 
> _[A]: La próxima vez que me gritaron fue cuando me atrapó en el baño cortándome todo el pelo con unas tijeras. Mira, dejó de llamarme “niño” y comenzó a usar mi nombre, pero los únicos nombres que sabía que eran míos eran “niño” y “monstruo”, así que cuando me llamó Harry, lo escuché como Hairy HAIRY (peludo, PELUDO), así que Intenté hacerme aceptable. Para él. Quería su aprobación tanto, que probablemente habría vuelto al armario si él quisiera que lo hiciera. Fue entonces cuando “niño” se convirtió en “niño idiota”. Nos tomó un par de semanas arreglar ese lío._
> 
> _[A]: Durante ese verano, Snape pasó mucho tiempo ampliando mi visión del mundo para incluir más que los espacios debajo de mesas y escritorios. Al descubrir que poseía un vocabulario pequeño pero funcional, se propuso ampliarlo y leerme constantemente. Nunca hizo nada sin decirme lo que estaba haciendo, si me estaba bañando, alimentándome, cepillándome el pelo, bajando las escaleras, preparando el té. No importa lo normal que sea, me dijo lo que estaba haciendo y por qué lo estaba haciendo. Creo que en algún lugar alrededor de mi quinto cumpleaños salí por primera vez, solo al jardín trasero, pero fue un gran hito para los dos. Fue entonces cuando le dije que me iba a casar con él cuando fuera más grande. Él era, y sigue siendo, mi todo, la única persona en la tierra en la que confío por completo._
> 
> _[Q]: Dice que tenías casi seis años._
> 
> _[A]: Hmm. Tal vez lo era. Aunque sí sé que estábamos en el jardín de atrás. No cambia nada. La vida se complicó cuando llegué a la edad escolar. Para entonces él era el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y teníamos que vivir en Hogwarts, pero yo iba por Flu todas las mañanas y todas las noches desde y hacia Spinner's End. Nuestra vecina de al lado, Parma, me acompañaba a la escuela y me regresaba todos los días. Era lo que llamaban un niño de 'llave de enganche', pero ella cuidó de mí. Ya que éramos los raros del vecindario, no tenía amigos, pero eso estaba bien para mí. Las habilidades sociales de Snape son, bueno…_
> 
> _[Q]: Él no tiene ninguna._
> 
> _[A]: * risas * Sí, eso lo resume todo. No iba a aprender a ser popular al mirarlo. De todos modos, se aseguró de que supiera cómo y por qué murieron mis padres y crecí sabiendo que un día Voldemort volvería y me buscaría._
> 
> _[A]: Hogwarts fue lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado. Aunque viví la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts, realmente no sabía nada de magia porque rara vez salía de nuestras habitaciones, al menos una vez que comencé la escuela primaria. Comí en Spinner's End y dormí en las mazmorras. Supongo que eso fue parte del trato que Snape hizo con Dumbledore acerca de que él me criara. Me mantendrían al abrigo del mundo mágico, pero Snape no iba a mantenerme ignorante sobre mi historia. Así que supe de su participación con los Mortífagos en un momento muy temprano._
> 
> _ [A]: Permíteme decir que Snape y Dumbledore no estaban de acuerdo con casi toda mi educación mágica. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía saber que Snape era mi tutor. Debía decirle a cualquiera que me pidiera que mis parientes me habían criado en el mundo muggle, los mismos que habían intentado matarme cuando tenía cuatro años. Confía en mí, no fue difícil ampliar un poco la verdad. Todas las detenciones que Snape me dio fueron excusas para encontrarme, para que pudiera ver por sí mismo cómo estaba y asegurarme que siempre me protegería y me mantendría a salvo. “Sé que lo harás. Te amo” Le dije eso a él cada vez._
> 
> _*silencio*_

Tonks observó cómo la inocencia caía de los ojos de Harry y el conocimiento de los horrores, tanto vistos como no vistos, volvía a deslizarse. Ella no podía imaginar su peor recuerdo, se preguntó si él sería capaz de elegir solo uno, y una vez más, no pudo ayudar, pero creía que el Ministerio estaba cometiendo otro error en su larga historia de cometer errores cuando se trataba de Harry Potter.

> _[Q]: ¿Todo terminado, Harry?_
> 
> _[A]: Apenas. La noche de la Tercera tarea fue cuando supe con certeza que estaba enamorado de Sev... Snape. El cementerio, bueno, todos saben lo que pasó allí, y que regresé a Hogwarts con el cuerpo de Cedric. Ese Crouch intentó matarme, pero Snape y Dumbledore llegaron antes de que pudiera terminar el trabajo. Luego Snape fue convocado y pasaron horas antes de que regresara._
> 
> _[A]: Para entonces ya estaba en el ala del hospital. Pomfrey intentó sedarme pero no funcionó porque estaba demasiado nervioso por Severus. Era casi la madrugada antes de que volviera a Hogwarts y vino a verme antes de informar a Dumbledore. Lloró cuando me abrazó y no pude dejar de llorar. Todos pensaron que era por Voldemort y Cedric, pero fue porque temía no volver a ver a Severus y me estaba destrozando._
> 
> _[A]: La única ocasión que siento que puedo bajar la guardia y ser Harry es cuando estoy con él, y no entiendo por qué el Mundo Mágico quiere quitarme eso. No les debo nada. Por el contrario, me deben, ¿no te parece? Renunciaría a todo: los elogios que nunca quise, la fama que nunca merecí, la adoración que parece seguirme a donde quiera que vaya, si eso significa que puedo tener una vida tranquila con Severus._
> 
> _[A]: ¿Sabes por qué mi tío me metió media docena de soldados de juguete por el culo?_
> 
> _[Q]: No._
> 
> _[A]: Mi primo se había tragado uno y mi tía y mi tío estaban en pánico. Mientras gritaban, maldecían y continuaban porque pensaban que su pequeño Duddikins iba a morir, yo estaba cantando a las arañas en mi armario. Cantando. Mi tío pensó que me estaba riendo y quería darme algo de qué reírme. Me golpeó hasta la muerte y me metió los juguetes en el culo para que supiera cómo se sintió cuando Dudley finalmente pasó el que comió. Me dejaron en un arroyo de camino al Centro de A&E donde iban a tratar a mi primo. Pomfrey pensó que podría haber sobrevivido otros cinco o diez minutos en el mejor de los casos cuando Severus me encontró._
> 
> _[A]: ¿Sabes cómo sé todo eso?_
> 
> _[Q]: Solo puedo asumir que Snape te lo dijo._
> 
> _[A]: Puso mis recuerdos y los suyos en un pensadero, y cuando tenía edad suficiente, los vimos juntos para que entendiera que no era responsable de lo que me pasó. Puso mis pesadillas en contexto y me ayudó a sanar. Según mi cuenta, le debo once deudas de vida. ¿Cuántos años en Azkaban vale eso?_
> 
> _[A]: Hemos terminado._
> 
> _[Q]: Estamos fuera del registro._

Tonks se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas cuando Harry salió de la sala de entrevistas y comenzó a redactar su carta de renuncia. Quizás algún día ella incluso lo presentaría.

* * *

—¿Está todo listo?—Preguntó Harry mientras salía del Flu y se acercaba a los brazos expectantes de Severus.

Los diez días desde la entrevista de Harry habían estado entre los más estresantes de sus vidas, peor en algunos aspectos que la guerra interminable con Voldemort. _El Profeta_ había sido implacable en su condena a Severus, aunque Harry estaba lejos de ser irreprensible. Una vez que se filtraron los detalles de la entrevista de Harry con Tonks, el público comenzó a clamar por sus dos cabezas.

Basado en una sola oración del testimonio de Severus, el Wizengamot decidió acusarlo de sesenta y cinco cargos de abuso sexual regular y habitual de tal naturaleza que conmocionó y consternó al mundo mágico. Habían agregado cargos adicionales de inmoralidad e indecencia también, pero se negó a acusar a Harry “como una recompensa por librar al mundo de Quién -Sabes-Tú”.

A medida que se conocieron los hechos y los rumores se convirtieron en hechos, la mayor parte de la Casa Gryffindor se volvió contra Harry, aunque Neville y Colin Creevey se habían mantenido firmes en su apoyo a él. En una hiriente fila llena de maldiciones, maleficios y duras acusaciones, Ron había tratado de desalojarlo de su dormitorio, pero Seamus y Neville no se enteraron.

A Severus no le había ido bien con sus Slytherins, pero como era **Severus Snape**, con todo lo que implicaba, ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a moverse contra él. No abiertamente de todos modos, aunque encontró divertidos sus intentos equivocados de asesinar a su personaje.

Tirando de Harry con fuerza contra él, Severus capturó sus labios en un beso exigente, su lengua hundiéndose profundamente en la boca de Harry, reclamándolo una vez más—Sí, creo que sí—Dijo bruscamente cuando sus labios se separaron—Debo preguntarte una vez más…—.

—Shh—Respondió Harry, sus ojos verdes suaves en la cara de Severus—Sabes que lo hare. Solo estoy preocupado por las protecciones. No escaparemos si han sido cambiadas—.

Todo dependía de ese único hecho. A pesar de la posesión de la varita oficial de Severus por parte de McGonagall, el Ministerio todavía consideraba a Severus como un riesgo de fuga y Harry lo seguía a todas partes. Solo la ayuda de Neville y Luna le había permitido este breve respiro en la casa que pronto ocuparían. Eso y un par de dosis de poción multijugos.

—Las protecciones no han sido cambiadas—Le aseguró Severus—Para cambiar las protecciones en Hogwarts se requiere la cooperación de los Jefes de Casa y, como todavía mantengo las protecciones para las mazmorras, no pueden cambiarlas sin mí—.

—En ese caso, hagamos esto—Desenredándose de los brazos de Severus, Harry caminó hacia la parte superior de las escaleras de caracol que conducían al sótano donde habían equipado un laboratorio de pociones completo. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, admirando la espaciosa sala de estar que parecía fluir hacia los bosques circundantes. Altas ventanas de piso a techo en casi todas las habitaciones trajeron el aire libre a su hogar y lo llenaron de cálida luz natural. La iluminación encantada empotrada en los techos lavaba cada habitación con una luz tenue durante las horas de la tarde, convirtiéndolas en un acogedor nido.

Saltando por las escaleras, Harry se tendió en un banco estrecho y acolchado que Severus había transfigurado de una pequeña mesa de trabajo. Sus profundos ojos verdes estaban fijos en el escalón más bajo, y sonrió cuando un pie de bota aterrizó en él—¿Crees que tenemos suficiente?—.

Cuando se quitó la túnica oscura, los ojos oscuros de Severus recorrieron la extensa colección de jarras, botellas, frascos y jarras llenas de líquido fangoso, de la consistencia de la melaza. Había más de cincuenta de las cosas, todas llenas, selladas y mantenidas bajo un poderoso encanto de estasis para preservar el contenido—Me preguntas esto cada vez. ¿No confías en mí?—.

Harry se puso de pie y se puso delante de Severus—Desearía que no pensaras eso. Sabes que sí, completamente. ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que la razón por la que pregunto es porque quiero terminar esto? Quiero esto, Severus, tanto—.

Los ojos de Harry suplicaron y Severus supo que estaba perdido—Como yo, amor. ¿Dónde te gustaría esta vez?— Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y extrajo un tubo de goma de un cajón debajo de la superficie de trabajo, una jeringa, un tubo de plástico y un frasco estéril de un armario encima del mostrador.

—¿Tobillo?— Harry sugirió mientras se recostaba. La experimentación les había enseñado que el método Muggle para extraer sangre era más fácil que el proceso utilizado por el mundo mágico. Por supuesto, había pocas razones para extraer sangre una pinta a la vez, a menos que uno estuviera incursionando en las Artes Oscuras, que definitivamente estaban. Cortar a través de la palma de Harry era la forma más ineficiente de obtener las cantidades que necesitaban.

—Muy bien—un movimiento de la varita de Severus tuvo a Harry desnudo en segundos—Quiero que comiences a tocarte mientras hago los preparativos necesarios—Cuando la mano de Harry comenzó a moverse lentamente a lo largo de su polla, provocándola con toda su dureza, los ojos de Severus brillaron.

Al tocar la puerta de un armario con su varita, sacó varias piezas de cuero verde oscuro y varios tramos de cadena. Interrumpió a Harry brevemente para abrochar los puños alrededor de las muñecas delgadas de Harry y cuando Severus ajustó el collar al cuello, Harry gimió.

—Por favor, Sev. Por favor—.

El latido en la voz de Harry casi lo deshizo y Severus trabajó rápidamente, atando el trozo de goma firmemente alrededor del muslo de Harry—Sigue acariciándote—Ordenó bruscamente mientras limpiaba el tobillo de Harry. Deslizó la aguja en la vena, desató el torniquete y dejó que la sangre fluyera dentro del frasco. Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto a su gusto, se movió para pararse en la cabecera de la cama y levantó los brazos de Harry sobre su cabeza, uniendo los puños y extendiendo un tramo de cadenas hacia las patas del banco.

Presentado como una ofrenda, con las manos aseguradas sobre su cabeza, la polla dura y goteando, Harry era una visión que abriría el apetito de los santos más piadosos, lo que Severus nunca sería. Echando una rápida ojeada al frasco, se acercó al pie del banco y miró el festín que tenía ante él como si decidiera por dónde empezar.

Moviendo su pie libre, Harry separó sus piernas, temblando al ver la mirada ardiente de Severus, su carne incrustada por la intensidad de la misma. Aprendieron que, de principio a fin, tardaron aproximadamente diez minutos en llenar el frasco con la sangre de Harry y Severus se había convertido en un maestro en sacar a Harry justo antes de que el tiempo (y el espacio) se agotaran.

Arrodillándose al final del pequeño banco, Severus comenzó a lamer el interior de los muslos de Harry, pequeñas lamidas de gato que atormentaban y burlaban. A medida que su lengua tocaba más y más alto, Harry comenzó a gemir y gemir—No grites para tirar la casa esta vez—Instruyó bruscamente antes de chupar una pelota en su boca.

Los gemidos de Harry se convirtieron en gemidos necesitados y trató de llegar para enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Severus, pero simplemente tiró de las cadenas en su lugar como Severus sabía que lo haría. El chico era completamente predecible y la polla de Harry dio un fuerte tirón cuando las cadenas sonaron. Lamiendo su camino por el eje, Severus sacó la cabeza entre sus labios y apretó el prepucio, chupando con fuerza cuando las caderas de Harry se levantaron del banco.

Manteniendo una mano envuelta firmemente alrededor del eje, la otra mano de Severus serpenteaba el cuerpo de Harry, sus uñas se rascaron ligeramente sobre la piel clara mientras buscaba uno de los pezones de Harry. Mientras ahuecaba sus mejillas, se movió y embelleció la protuberancia, luego la apretó con fuerza.

Harry aulló y tiró de sus restricciones, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba mientras trataba de enterrarse más en el calor de la boca de Severus—Sí, sí, sí—Cantó mientras su columna vertebral se arqueaba.

Acurrucándose el antebrazo, Severus lo envolvió en las caderas de Harry, inmovilizándolo más—¿Qué dije acerca de gritar?— Gruñó después de separarse el tiempo suficiente para lanzar a Harry con una mirada dura.

—No... gritar para... tirar la casa... abajo—Jadeó Harry mientras intentaba alcanzar a Severus—Por favor, señor, por favor. No se detenga. Por favor. Lo siento. Por favor—.

Dando al frasco otra mirada rápida, casi dos tercios llena ahora, Severus atrajo a Harry a lo largo de su boca, tragando alrededor de la cabeza mientras un ronroneo sordo comenzaba en su garganta. Chupó y usó su lengua para provocar, atormentar y probar mientras Harry se deshacía debajo de él. Fue recompensado por un espeso chorro de semen que se deslizaba por la parte de atrás de su garganta mientras Harry se ponía rígido en el rictus del orgasmo.

Chupando suavemente mientras la polla de Harry se ablandaba en su boca, Severus ronroneó con satisfacción. Si tuviera diez vidas por vivir, nunca se cansaría de la dulzura de Harry. Retirándose con pesar, levantó su varita y extrajo la aguja de la vena en el tobillo de Harry. Un hechizo diminuto vio que el piquete se cerraba y se curaba, y desató las restricciones y las guardó.

—¿Cuándo debes regresar a Hogwarts?— Preguntó mientras presionaba un frasco de Reabastecedor de Sangre en la mano de Harry y lo ayudó a sentarse. Sentándose en el banco junto a él, Severus envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry y acarició su cabello cuando Harry se apoyó en él.

Drenando el contenido de un trago, Harry esperó a que su cabeza se despejara antes de responder. Un orgasmo durante una extracción de sangre siempre lo dejaba un poco lanoso—Neville tenía dos dosis de Multijugos por si tenía problemas para volver a escondidas de Hogsmeade, así que todavía tengo un poco de tiempo. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —.

—Ve al Cabeza de Puerco y ve por Flu a mis habitaciones—Instruyó Severus suavemente—Desde allí, solo es cuestión de salir de las mazmorras. Te seguiré cuando pueda. No me esperes, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Harry asintió, abatido—Una semana más, Sev, y estaremos libres—Sus profundos ojos verdes buscaron la cara de Severus—Prométeme que si el Ministerio o los Aurores se presentan en la escuela, vendrás aquí enseguida—Él miró hacia otro lado y tragó convulsivamente cuando la realidad de su situación se estrelló contra él una vez más—No puedo vivir sin ti, Sev. No puedo—.

—Minerva está segura de que el Ministerio no actuará hasta el viernes por la noche como muy pronto—Severus le aseguró a Harry mientras se vestía—Para entonces, estaré aquí, a salvo de los Aurores y el Wizengamot, y mucho más allá de su alcance. Él movió la punta de su varita y recuperó la ropa de Harry—Mantén el plan y no involucres a los demás a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. ¿Cómo vas a volver? —.

—Yendo por flu con Xenophilius, luego apareciendo desde allí a Hogsmeade. Es un salto, pero puedo hacerlo. Luego a Cabeza de Cerdo y a tus habitaciones. La parte difícil es Hogsmeade. Prefiero no usar Multijugos si no tengo que hacerlo—Los aurores estaban estacionados por todo el pueblo en la remota posibilidad de que Severus y Harry decidieran intentar escapar. Como no podían aparecer desde Hogwarts, tendrían que dar el salto desde fuera de las puertas—Siempre está el pasaje de Honeydukes o el túnel de la Cabaña de los Gritos, pero sospecho que están siendo vigilados—.

-Creo que tienes razón. Déjame una señal para que sepa que estás a salvo—Dijo Severus mientras se ponía de pie. Acercó a Harry, levantó la cara y lo miró profundamente a los ojos—Ten cuidado, mascota. Recuerda las palabras de Moody—Le dio a Harry un beso largo y gentil, luego lo envió escaleras arriba, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de Harry. Mientras sacaba los ingredientes que necesitaría para la poción, escuchó el rugido del Flu y la voz de Harry gritando su destino.

* * *

El “escape” de Hogwarts resultó ser tan fácil y tan anticlimático que Severus sospechó de inmediato. Inmediatamente después de supervisar su último examen como profesor de Hogwarts, Severus bajó a sus habitaciones en el calabozo y se encontró con Aurora Sinistra en su puerta. Como la nueva Jefa de la Casa Slytherin, ella se mudaría a sus habitaciones tan pronto como estuvieran desocupadas, una tarea en la que Dobby había estado trabajando durante casi quince días.

—Buena suerte, Severus—Murmuró en voz baja y musical—Y mis mejores deseos para Harry—Ella lo miró fijamente con sus cálidos ojos marrones—No mereces este tratamiento. Por eso, estoy dispuesta a testificar en tu nombre—.

Al abrir la puerta, Severus la invitó a las habitaciones desnudas—Gracias, pero confío en que no será necesario. No hemos violado ninguna ley y ellos lo saben. Después de partir, recuerda desconectar el Flu de la red. ¿Estás lista para aceptar las protecciones? —.

Sinistra asintió regiamente con la cabeza—Primero, debo decir esto. Ser homosexual no es inmoral, Severus. No estoy con el Wizengamot, ni con aquellos que creen que Harry y tú no merecen amor—Cuando Severus simplemente la miró y no dijo nada, suspiró—Estoy lista—.

La transferencia de poder tomó siete gotas de sangre de ambos y un largo encantamiento que recitaron juntos. Cuando terminó, Severus respiró hondo, sintiéndose más libre de lo que había hecho en toda su vida—Déjame mostrarte las habitaciones, luego me iré—.

Miró a su alrededor, asaltado por miles de recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos llenos de Harry. Junto a la chimenea estaban las marcas en la pared que seguían el crecimiento de Harry. El escritorio donde Harry se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para esconderse estaba parado junto a la puerta. Las marcas de quemaduras en el techo de la habitación contigua provenían de uno de los primeros intentos de Harry de hacer pociones. Tanto de su vida había tenido lugar en estas habitaciones que irse, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Vete, Severus—Dijo ella con su cálida voz—No son más que habitaciones. Mañana te habrán olvidado. Para el lunes no sabrán que estuviste aquí—.

Con sus largas piernas cubriendo la distancia en tres zancadas, Severus sacó un puñado de polvo Flu de su recipiente en la repisa de la chimenea. Se giró para mirarla, la primera mujer Jefa de Slytherin en más de un siglo—La Casa Slytherin está en buenas manos—Dijo. Lanzando el polvo Flu a la chimenea, gritó—Las Tres Escobas—Entró en las llamas de color esmeralda y desapareció sin decir una palabra más.

Salió del Flu y miró apresuradamente a su alrededor, buscando a Aurores o personas de Hogwarts. Al no ver ninguno (y sintiéndose muy incómodo al respecto), rápidamente arrojó un hechizo de desilusión y un hechizo No-Me-Notes sobre sí mismo y salió tranquilamente de la posada sin decir una palabra a nadie. Había un corto paseo desde allí hasta Cabeza de Puerco, donde Aberforth estaba esperando.

—Supongo que te fuiste limpio, entonces—Dijo Aberforth, apurando a Severus adentro—Tu chico está atrás, abrazando una cerveza de mantequilla y preocupado. Bola de nervios, que es. Dice que simplemente atravesó las puertas sin decirle nada a nadie—.

El posadero, un buen amigo de Severus durante más de veinte años, era una de aproximadamente media docena de personas que sabían a dónde iban, pero como su casa estaba bajo el encanto de Fidelius y la tierra en sí no era fácil de localizar, era poco probable que fueran encontrados—De vuelta contigo, entonces. Harry, él está aquí—.

Una mancha negra voló a los brazos de Severus, y mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Harry, Severus se dio cuenta de cuánto temblaba el niño—Sinistra ha cerrado el Flu detrás de nosotros—Murmuró contra el desordenado cabello negro de Harry—No había Aurores en las Tres Escobas y Dobby me quitó mis pertenencias de Hogwarts. ¿Ha volado Hedwig? —.

Harry asintió—Dejó la lechucería cuando pasé por las puertas—Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar directamente a Severus—No me gusta esto, Sev. Fue demasiado fácil irse, pero no puedo pensar dónde pusieron una trampa. ¿Pueden haber maldecido el Flu para que nos envíe al Ministerio en su lugar? —.

Era un punto válido, pero Severus pensó por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. No, pero podrían estar observándolo por una doble firma. Probablemente estén pensando que te enviaría por delante y te seguiría justo detrás. El segundo Flu es el que desviarían. Nos quedaremos con el plan.

—No quiero separarme de ti—Dijo Harry, sus palabras amortiguadas mientras enterraba su rostro en la túnica de Severus.

—Es solo por un corto tiempo y no deseo arriesgarme a que te inmovilices tratando de Aparecer desde aquí. Tampoco deseo arriesgar nuestra piel en un intento mal concebido de Aparición Conjunta. Son más de trescientas millas—.

—Sev, está más lejos que de los Lovegoods a Hogsmeade—Respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por eso es por lo que tomaras el Flu de aquí al Callejón Diagon, y luego apareces con Xenophilius—Cuando Harry abrió la boca, Severus lo golpeó en la nariz—No discutas. Es agotador. Nos quedamos con el plan. Intenta que te vean en el punto de Aparición. Desviará a los Aurores, por lo que comenzarán tu búsqueda en Londres—.

—Pensarías que sabrían que podemos Aparecer más allá de Londres Muggle—Olisqueó Harry, casi insultado por las regulaciones aprobadas por el Ministerio que rigen la Aparición y Desaparición, pero como Severus le recordaba tan a menudo, fueron escritas para la bruja promedio. o mago, no para Harry Potter y ciertamente no para Severus Snape.

—Kingsley lo hace—Dijo Severus bruscamente—Al igual que Moody y Tonks. No los subestimes—.

—No lo hago—.

La voz de Severus se suavizó—¿Estás listo, amor?—.

Harry cuadró los hombros y asintió. Mucho de esto dependía del tiempo—Estoy listo. Le dio un beso a Severus, luego otro y otro solo para la suerte—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Solo se visto por alguien que notificará al Ministerio. No más que eso—Le dio a Severus una sonrisa triste—No te hagas el héroe. No eres lo suficientemente Gryffindor—Lanzando un poco de polvo Flu en la chimenea, gritó—Callejón Diagon—Y entró. Lo último que vio antes de alejarse fue el brillo de los ojos de Severus.

—Mocoso insoportable—Severus murmuró con cariño mientras su corazón se apretaba de miedo. En el momento en que Harry desapareció, fue el momento en que comenzaron los “qué pasaría si”. Tanto podría salir mal y las cosas tuvieron un buen comienzo. Demasiado bueno. Era estresante, pero se preguntó si tenían que agradecerle a Minerva.

Extendiendo sus sentidos y permitiendo que su rostro cayera en líneas impasibles, Severus salió a la sala común de Cabeza de Puerco, con su ligera túnica negra arremolinándose a su alrededor mientras se movía con tranquila gracia hacia la puerta principal. Como de costumbre, había poco tráfico peatonal; el Cabeza de Puerco estaba a varias cuadras de la calle principal.

Deslizándose por el estrecho camino entre dos edificios, se abrió paso hacia Dervish & Banges, entrando en la calle principal cerca del final. Apenas había pisado el camino empedrado, se oyó una voz.

—¡Oigan! ¡Es Snape! Tras él, muchachos. ¡Se supone que no debe estar fuera del castillo! —.

La cabeza de Snape se volvió bruscamente e inmediatamente vio a tres miembros del Cuerpo de Aurores corriendo hacia ellos, con las varitas en la mano. Corrió por la amplia avenida y se zambulló en un callejón que corría paralelo al camino de Hogsmeade, tomando el primer pasaje a la derecha que pudo encontrar mientras intentaba perderlos. Ser capturado no era un factor en sus planes en absoluto.

Agachándose detrás de un barril de lluvia, Severus arrojó un hechizo Caterwauling a través de la boca del pasillo, luego derribó algunos edificios para esconderse detrás de un cobertizo para orientarse. Tal vez era hora de Aparecer, suponiendo que los Aurores no hubieran tenido tiempo de lanzar ningún hechizo contra la desaparición sobre el estrecho callejón.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, se arrastró por el pequeño sendero hasta llegar a una abertura entre dos casas. Echó un vistazo rápidamente y mantuvo un ojo agudo sobre la inesperada bruja o mago que cuidaba su jardín, se arrastró sobre las manos y las rodillas entre los edificios y se detuvo abruptamente cuando un par de patas vestidas de negro se materializaron frente a él.

Levantó la vista y parpadeó, luego se puso de pie, completamente perplejo cuando se encontró cara a cara con... él mismo.

—No estoy haciendo esto por ti—Se burló su doppelganger cuando una raya de mofeta rosa chicle apareció por un instante en el centro de su cabeza—Estoy haciendo esto por Harry. ¿A dónde vas? —.

Al encontrar más difícil de lo que esperaba leer su propio tono y expresiones faciales, Severus hizo una pausa mientras su mente giraba, recordando todo lo que sabía sobre Nymphadora Tonks—El plan era que debía ser visto por alguien que informara haberme visto en el Ministerio, y luego Aparecer—.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza—Considera el plan cumplido. Voy a distraer al resto de los Aurores mientras te vas de aquí. Si escucho que le has causado algún dolor a Harry, te perseguiré y, bueno, probablemente termine en San Mungo por unos meses, pero lo que cuenta es la idea. Ve, Snape. Ahora—.

Era desconcertante hablar consigo mismo y escuchar palabras que nunca pronunciaría, y tenía la breve idea de que este escenario debería ser parte de los cursos de EXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Seguramente no todos los días uno se encontraba consigo mismo.

—Dime por qué y me iré—Dijo Severus bruscamente.

Fríos ojos negros se entrecerraron y la cara de Snape se endureció—Porque el idiota se cree enamorado de ti, y Merlín sabe que Harry se ha ganado el derecho a ser feliz—.

La cara de Severus se suavizó y permitió que el más pequeño bocado de lo que sentía por Harry brillara—No, él _está_ enamorado de mí… y yo de él. Adiós Tonks y buena suerte—Girando bruscamente sobre el tacón de su bota, desapareció con un fuerte crujido, el sonido oculto bajo los repentinos gritos del encantamiento Caterwauling.

Severus desapareció dentro de su casa para encontrar a Harry preparando té, sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas podía llenar la tetera—Harry. Mascota. Se acabó. Somos libres—Él se colocó detrás del chico y lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello.

La tensión desapareció de Harry en el momento en que fue envuelto en brazos amorosos. ¿Tuviste algún problema? ¿Sabes quién podría haberte visto? —Preguntó mientras encantaba un fuego debajo de la tetera. Algunas cosas seguían siendo mejores si se hacían a mano.

—Varios Aurores para empezar. Tonks por otro lado. Ella te quiere mucho y vino en mi ayuda—Besó el lugar detrás de la oreja de Harry que lo hacía derretirse—Ahora, es muy probable que el Ministerio sepa que hemos huido y nos están buscando. ¿Te vieron? —.

Girándose fácilmente dentro del círculo de los brazos de Severus, Harry presionó todo su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de su amado, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus—Sí, por nada menos que el propio Scrimgeour. Lo saludé con la mano mientras me Aparecía. No estaba muy satisfecho—.

—Me imagino que no—Respondió Severus contra los labios de Harry, reclamándolos en un beso hambriento. Como los pétalos de una nueva flor, los labios de Harry se separaron bajo los suyos y acarició la suavidad aterciopelada de los labios de Harry con su lengua antes de mapear el interior de su boca—Ahora hay sacarte de esas miserables túnicas de Gryffindor. Esta noche las quemaremos todas—.

—El día después de mañana, Sev—Respondió Harry con voz gutural—Entonces te perteneceré, para nunca separarme—Dio un paso atrás y con dedos temblorosos se quitó la corbata de su Casa antes de presentarla formalmente a Severus—Es tuya—Repitió el proceso con cada prenda de vestir en su cuerpo hasta que estuvo desnudo delante de Severus, la tetera silbando ruidosamente detrás de él. Los únicos artículos que aún poseía eran sus lentes y su varita.

Tomando la ropa de Harry, Severus desterró los zapatos de su mascota, luego amontonó todo en un montón—_Incendio_—Murmuró con un movimiento de su varita. La ropa de Harry se levantó en un estallido de llamas, devorada casi al instante y no quedó nada más que un pequeño montón de cenizas—Sirve nuestro té en la sala de estar donde revisaremos todo para el domingo, luego quiero tu boca—.

Rápidamente ensamblando una bandeja llena de té y una variedad de sándwiches, Harry la dejó en la pequeña mesa cerca de la silla de Severus, luego se arrodilló en silencio ante los pies de su futuro Maestro, con las manos ligeramente entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, las rodillas bien separadas para mostrar su polla necesitada para su máximo provecho.

Largos dedos elegantes prepararon dos tazas y le dieron una a Harry—Tenemos aproximadamente sesenta galones de poción preparados. El momento del solsticio es a las diez de la mañana del domingo y es cuando se debe lanzar el hechizo final. Debo preguntar una vez más: ¿entiendes completamente las ramificaciones de esto? Esto no se puede deshacer de ninguna manera—.

Harry volvió los ojos verdes claros hacia Severus—¿Estás preparado para cumplir tu parte del trato? —.

—Con todo mi corazón—.

—Entonces sí, entiendo y estoy preparado—Harry sorbió su té—Seis personas en el mundo pueden encontrarnos, las cuales están bajo Fidelius. El Guardián Secreto no puede hablar, por lo que no hay peligro de ser descubierto inadvertidamente. La tierra no se puede trazar y la casa está encantada para que nunca parezca estar en el mismo lugar dos veces. El mundo mágico me dio la espalda cuando decidieron acusarte de asaltarme. No tengo problema en darles la espalda a cambio. No les debo nada—.

—¿Y tus amigos? —.

—¿Quien? ¿Ron y Hermione? —.

Severus asintió una vez—A eso me refería, sí—.

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron—Ron dejó de ser mi amigo en el momento en que envió esa lechuza al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Hermione nunca debería haberle dicho lo que vio. Además, ella lo sabía. Ron nunca ha confiado en ti, ni siquiera después de que maté a Voldemort. Te culpa por Ginny y Bill—Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—Cuando salió todo, me llamó un jodido empacador de dulces y me dijo que era una puta. Dijo que si hubiera sabido que estaba doblado, me habría matado durante esa partida de ajedrez en el primer año—.

Con la cara oscurecida por la ira, Severus mordió la invectiva que se le subió a los labios—Ronald Weasley no reconocería un pensamiento original si se le metiera en la cabeza. ¿Estás diciendo que no tenía idea de que eres gay? ¿Qué hay de su hermano? Seguramente él sabe sobre Charlie—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Nadie sabe. Bueno, excepto por nosotros y los Malfoy. Recibí una lechuza de él hace un par de días, pero no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo. Cuando apareció el primer artículo en _El Profeta_, la Sra. Weasley se volvió hacia mí tan rápido como Ron y me envió una nota que decía que ya no era bienvenido en La Madriguera. Luego le envió una lechuza al resto de la familia para decirles que se mantuvieran alejados de mí—Él hizo una mueca.

>> Eso no fue tan bien. Tan pronto como Charlie recibió la nota, regresó a su casa en busca de lo que estaba sucediendo y creo que las cosas se calentaron un poco. Les dijo que no solo es gay sino que él y Draco han estado en una relación desde mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Supongo que se conocieron durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Charlie trajo a los dragones de Rumania, y se escribieron hasta que Draco tuvo la edad suficiente para ser legal. El señor Weasley lo repudió por estar con un Malfoy, y Molly le ordenó salir de la casa por ser un pervertido—.

—Harry, no te sientas avergon…—.

—¡No lo estoy!—Respondió Harry ferozmente—Me enseñaste que no había razón para estarlo. Lo siento por Charlie y estoy molesto porque los Weasley nos repudian a mí y a Charlie, y estoy muy enojado porque me hubieran recibido de vuelta si lo supieran, pero no me avergüenzo de quién y qué soy—.

—¿No le has dicho a nadie?—Exclamó Severus.

—Nadie. Tú y Poppy son los únicos que lo saben, y planeo mantenerlo así todo el tiempo que pueda—.

—Entonces también guardaré tu secreto—Severus dejó su taza de té vacía y lamió las migajas de los bocadillos que había mordisqueado de sus dedos—Come, entonces quiero tu boca—.

Mientras Harry comía la primera comida que había comido desde el desayuno, Severus caminó a través del ritual que pronto emprenderían. Discutieron sobre el tiempo que Harry debería comenzar y cuánto tiempo tomaría cada paso, pero para cuando los emparedados desaparecieron, ambos estaban satisfechos con la línea de tiempo.

La bandeja desterrada a la cocina donde Dobby lavaba los platos, Harry se quitó las gafas y le entregó su varita a Severus, dejándolo vulnerable a uno de los magos vivos más poderosos. Se arrastró entre los muslos separados de Severus y se arrodilló, alzó la vista y se encontró con la ardiente mirada del hombre al que pronto estaría atado—¿Cómo puedo servirte? —Preguntó él, bajando la mirada respetuosamente.

Este era Harry en su elemento: suave, flexible, decidido a complacer. A Severus le había llevado meses aceptar que la sumisión innata de Harry no era producto de su tiempo en los Dursley, y la pareja había pasado horas y horas discutiéndolo. Sin embargo, cuando Harry le trajo el texto del hechizo más vinculante que pudo encontrar, Severus comenzó a tomarlo en serio.

—Quiero que me saques y me pongas duro. Entonces te follaré esa boca bonita. Después de eso, te ducharás y te prepararás para mí. Una vez que haya follado tu delicioso culo hasta mañana, te irás a dormir—Los ojos de Severus brillaron—Como lo haré yo—.

Respirando hondo, Harry asintió mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y su polla se llenaba. Ser utilizado para el placer de Severus lo satisfizo como nada más—Te doy mi boca, te doy mi trasero, voy a dormir. Como desees—.

Los dedos temblorosos desataron su ropa interior y cuando Harry metió la mano para envolver sus dedos alrededor de su polla, Severus inhaló bruscamente. Largo y grueso, a Harry le había llevado semanas aprender a aceptar todo el largo en su boca, pero había sido paciente mientras el chico intentaba una y otra vez.

Deslizándose hacia adelante en el asiento, Severus gimió suavemente mientras Harry bromeaba ligeramente con el prepucio y lamía el eje. Levantó las caderas cuando Harry metió la mano en los pantalones de Severus para rodar hábilmente sus bolas entre sus dedos—Sí—Siseó él, con las piernas abiertas para darle más espacio al chico.

Cuando su polla se endureció, la cabeza asomando por el prepucio, se estremeció cuando la ágil lengua de Harry se deslizó sobre la hendidura y luego se arremolinó alrededor de la cabeza. Sus dedos se deslizaron en el cabello desordenado de Harry, apretándose en puños mientras los escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no meterse profundamente en la boca de Harry cuando las pestañas del chico se agitaron cuando gimió.

Fue una tortura exquisita ver su polla desaparecer en la boca de Harry, ver esos labios perfectos estirados alrededor de él y Severus se obligó a quedarse quieto por el momento. Observó las mejillas de Harry hundidas mientras retrocedía, sosteniendo la punta en su boca mientras continuaba chupando. En el momento en que las caderas de Harry comenzaron a balancearse por su propia voluntad, Severus sostuvo la cabeza del niño con fuerza y comenzó a empujar profundamente en la boca de Harry. Largos y duros golpes dentro y fuera de esa sensual caverna, los labios de Harry apretados alrededor de él, lo derramaron por la garganta de Harry con un agudo grito en minutos.

Gruñendo de placer, Severus no podía mirar hacia otro lado mientras Harry succionaba y tragaba, su lengua frotando a lo largo del eje, asegurando que no quedara una sola gota. Ojos verdes de párpados pesados lo miraron, aun sosteniendo su polla profundamente en su boca como si lo tentaran a quedarse allí—Eres hermoso—Susurró Severus mientras liberaba su agarre de la cabeza de Harry, y para su deleite, Harry se sonrojó.

Tirando de Harry a su regazo, Severus lo besó, saboreándose a sí mismo en la boca de Harry. Sus largos dedos jugaron sobre la polla de Harry hasta que Harry gimió y quejó mientras intentaba empujar en la mano de Severus—No, mascota. No esta noche. No por mucho tiempo, si alguna vez—.

—¿Alguna vez?— Harry respiró, su cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza mientras una fuerte emoción lo atravesaba. Contuvo una larga serie de respiraciones irregulares mientras intentaba controlarse—Merlín, no puedes soltar eso sobre mí—.

—Por el contrario, mascota—Respondió Severus con una media sonrisa malvada—Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera—.

* * *

Las tres de la mañana llegaron temprano y después de que tropezó con su baño, Harry se tomó un momento para examinarse en el espejo. Las marcas de dientes cubrían su cuerpo y donde no estaba magullado por ser mordido, estaba marcado con marcas de amor—También podría haber sido el plato principal en un banquete Veela—Murmuró satisfecho mientras se lavaba la cara.

Se estiró y terminó sus abluciones antes de bajar las escaleras para tomar yogur y una rápida taza de té antes de comenzar las labores de su día. El trabajo por delante sería arduo, pero el resultado final bien valdría todos sus esfuerzos.

El plan había sido concebido hace más de un año y refinado durante el ínterin. Había tardado tanto en encontrar la tierra, construir la casa, preparar la extraordinaria cantidad de poción requerida y lanzar todas las protecciones y hechizos necesarios para mantenerlos a salvo. Durante sus preparativos, su secreto se hizo conocido por unos pocos individuos seleccionados, todos los cuales habían jurado un Juramento Inquebrantable para salvaguardar su privacidad.

Era un grupo extraño de individuos, ninguno de los cuales confiaba completamente en el conjunto, pero de alguna manera Lucius y Draco Malfoy, Poppy Pomfrey, Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Aberforth Dumbledore y los Lovegoods se habían convertido en su familia de facto. Todos habían prestado sus considerables talentos a la empresa y prometieron sus varitas y fortunas para garantizar la felicidad de Harry y Severus.

Terminando su desayuno ligero, Harry bajó al taller de Severus, sonriendo cuando vio dos frascos de pociones con una nota entre ellos.

> ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Mi Harry,_
> 
> _Sé que hoy será largo, pero sé que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte. Tengo la máxima fe en tu determinación de llevarlo a cabo. Se ha establecido agua a intervalos regulares, y encontrarás que las pociones aparecerán según sea necesario._
> 
> _Si cambias de opinión, comprende que tu decisión de hacerlo no cambiará nada entre nosotros. Uno no depende del otro. Eres y seguirás siendo mío._
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Sonriendo ante todas las palabras que no se dijeron, Harry presionó la nota en sus labios y la dejó sobre la mesa. Metiendo ambos frascos debajo de sus brazos, se dirigió a la oscuridad hasta el punto más al norte de su propiedad. Avanzando por el estrecho camino, manteniendo la estrecha media luna, de la luna puesta a su izquierda, finalmente encontró el marcador que Severus le había tendido.

Aliviado, se arrodilló y puso su nariz cerca del suelo para encontrar el pequeño surco excavado en el suelo a lo largo del límite de su tierra. Sin varita, con sus gafas en la mesita de noche, Harry se sintió muy solo aquí en la oscuridad. Retirando la tapa de uno de los frascos, se amoldó a una posición adecuada para arrodillarse y comenzó a acariciarse—Esto no es para ti, Sev. Esto es para mí—Murmuró mientras se endurecía.

Incluso sin llegar anoche, tomó más tiempo de lo que Harry esperaba que fuera. Hacía frío y estaba húmedo, una típica noche de verano irlandesa, estaba desnudo y arrodillado en un lugar que no conocía bien y no era difícil imaginar ojos mirándolo a través de los árboles. Finalmente, sin embargo, se derramó en su mano y lo dejó caer en el surco. Al encontrar la punta afilada en la tapa, cortó la palma de su mano, colocó su mano sobre el lugar donde su semen estaba empapando la tierra y cantó el conjuro que Severus le había enseñado.

Al dejar que gotearan tres gotas de sangre en el frasco, Harry lo recogió y comenzó a verter un chorro muy delgado en el estrecho surco. Bajó un poco y continuó vertiendo, asegurándose de mantener una línea conectada cuando la poción fangosa se hundió en el suelo.

Esta iba a ser su mañana, formando una línea ininterrumpida de la poción que él y Severus habían pasado meses creando alrededor de su propiedad. Si perdía tanto como un milímetro, el ritual fallaría y tendrían que esperar hasta el solsticio de invierno para volver a intentarlo. Harry no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de rastrear la milla y media a lo largo de la línea de su propiedad en pleno invierno.

La poción consistía de la mayor cantidad de Harry que podían recolectar de manera segura: sangre, orina, semen, recortes de uñas, sudor, incluso piel cuando estaba disponible. Había jarabe de heléboro y veneno de basilisco, stinksap y esencia de díctamo, además de algunas cosas que Harry no podía identificar, y estaba bastante seguro de que no quería saber. La única gracia salvadora, dado que la poción apestaba, era que no tenía que beberla.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la espalda y las rodillas de Harry comenzaran a dolerle y comenzara a desarrollarse un dolor de cabeza al escudriñar el suelo. Se quedó sin poción antes de recorrer cincuenta metros y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo exigente que sería la tarea. Se recostó sobre sus pies y se frotó la espalda antes de destapar el segundo frasco. Reabriendo la herida en la palma de su mano, dejó caer tres gotas de sangre antes de volver a comenzar su trabajo.

Cuando comenzó a gotear, el frasco vacío comenzó a llenarse y sonrió para sí mismo mientras se preguntaba qué tipo de magia se necesitaría para enviar una poción a un frasco vacío cuando uno solo podía adivinar dónde estaría el frasco vacío. No le sorprendió que Severus fuera el tipo de mago que podía hacer semejante magia.

Cuando Harry completó el círculo (que en realidad era un rectángulo áspero) alrededor de su tierra, estaba cansado, hambriento y dolorido. Le dolían las manos por los cortes en las palmas de las manos, las rodillas estaban destrozadas. Había algunos parches de piel que de alguna manera habían logrado mantenerse limpios, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba en protesta. Al menos la siguiente parte sería más fácil, aunque tenía que darse prisa si quería terminar a las 9:30.

Recogiendo el siguiente frasco, con los músculos tan firmes como espaguetis cocidos, Harry vertió un fino hilo de poción en el primer marcador y comenzó a caminar hacia el sur. A diferencia de la línea de límite, esta línea podría ondularse y romperse. El único requisito era que la poción cayera al suelo. No era suficiente tenerla encima de un tronco de árbol o correr por el tallo de una planta, por lo que Harry escarbó alrededor de las plantas y caminó alrededor de los árboles mientras vertía, esperando que se dirigiera hacia el sur.

Estaba de suerte. El marcador del sur estaba solo a un par de yardas a su derecha, así que conectó la línea con el límite que ya había trazado. Dejando las dos jarras, tomó un largo y satisfactorio trago de agua y miró a su alrededor. El terreno era montañoso y bien boscoso, a excepción de un pequeño prado cerca de la casa. Ahí era donde cultivaban hierbas para la cocina y las pociones de Severus.

Un pequeño arroyo corría por su tierra, una característica que ambos apreciaban, pero le dieron a Harry varias noches de insomnio hasta que idearon una manera de lidiar con eso. Una pequeña pasarela serviría para su propósito, y una vez que se activó el hechizo, los puentes no podían quemarse ni destruirse.

Una vez que se había trazado la línea norte-sur, tenía que hacer lo mismo para la línea este-oeste. Tomando el camino más recto posible hacia el marcador del este, Harry miró al cielo y comenzó a verter nuevamente, teniendo tanto cuidado con esta línea como lo había hecho con las demás.

Aunque pasó muy cerca de eso, Harry se sintió aliviado al descubrir que su casa no estaba sentada en ninguna de las líneas. Desde el exterior, la casa no parecía imponente, ciertamente nada como la Mansión Malfoy, con sus columnas y jardines formales y pavos reales blancos que se pavoneaban. Esto era madera, piedra y vidrio, mezclándose con su entorno tan bien que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Dos pisos con otro nivel bajo tierra, estaba llena de luz, calor y abundancia de espacio. La habían construido con un propósito en mente; su siguiente tarea fue llenarla.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras salpicaba la línea cerrada, Harry dejó sus jarras y caminó por el sendero que había hecho hasta el punto donde se cruzaron las líneas. Él había hecho su parte. Ahora dependía de Severus hacer lo suyo y Harry sintió por un momento la preocupación de que su amante cambiaría de opinión. Se arrodilló en el punto central hacia el norte, con la cabeza inclinada tanto por el agotamiento como por el profundo respeto que tenía con su compañero.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él, pero Harry permaneció en su lugar. Esta parte del ritual exigía su obediencia y su silencio. Harry se aseguraría de que quienquiera que observara estas cosas tuviera ambas. Una mano familiar descansaba sobre su hombro, y fue solo a través de la fuerza de voluntad que no frotó su cabeza contra el brazo de Severus. Estaba muy cansado.

—Rueda sobre tu espalda, tu corazón sobre el lugar donde se cruzan las líneas, tu cabeza hacia el norte—Severus instruyó mientras sus ojos examinaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de Harry. Su pobre chico era un desastre y todavía tenían mucho que hacer. Una vez que Harry estuvo en el suelo, Severus lo hizo levantar los pies hasta que sus plantas estuvieron en línea recta.

Severus puso un cuchillo en la palma de su mano y agitó su varita en un patrón complicado sobre ella. Tomando firmemente el pie izquierdo de Harry, respiró hondo y grabó una runa en el arco diciendo—_Princeps obligatum es ad terrum_—La sangre fluía libremente, oscureciendo el suelo y Severus trató de mantener la sangre tan cerca del eje norte-sur como sea posible.

Parpadeando cuando Severus tomó su pie derecho, Harry apretó los dientes cuando la hoja una vez más se hundió profundamente en su pie y Severus repitió el hechizo. Las marcas rúnicas ardían y sus pies palpitaban, pero aún no habían terminado, ni siquiera estaban cerca. Metiendo el dolor en un rincón de su mente, Harry se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló hacia el norte de la manera en que le habían enseñado: pies juntos, rodillas separadas, el peso descansando firmemente sobre sus talones. Sus brazos estaban detrás de él, su muñeca izquierda capturada por su mano derecha, su cabeza inclinada.

En el momento en que se instaló, Harry sintió el fuego abrasador de la hoja plateada hundiéndose en su piel. Permaneció inmóvil mientras Severus inscribía un collar de runas alrededor de su cuello. Con cada carácter, Severus repitió el hechizo, _princeps obligatum es ad terrum_. Estás atado a la tierra del _Príncipe_. Otro conjunto de runas fueron grabadas en su columna vertebral. El último conjunto le rodeaba la cintura como un cinturón.

Sintiendo como si hubiera sido sumergido en fuego, Harry luchó para permanecer completamente quieto y perfectamente silencioso. Sabía lo que sucedería y pensó que se había preparado, pero subestimó cuánto dolería cada corte del cuchillo.

—Regresa unos cinco pies—Esta orden fue una sorpresa y Harry casi levantó los ojos para ver la cara de Severus. Reteniéndose justo a tiempo, se echó hacia atrás un poco, luego se arrastró un poco más, su corazón dio un vuelco al doble mientras Severus excavaba suficiente tierra para una tumba poco profunda.

_“No es mi lugar cuestionar. No es mi lugar cuestionar”_. Pero no tener idea de por qué Severus se estaba desviando del plan lo llevó casi al pánico. Un frasco de poción se materializó cerca de su rodilla derecha, y una vez que Severus había quitado la tapa, vio cómo Severus colocaba la cuchilla en el camino de un riachuelo de sangre hasta que se formó un pequeño charco. Se agregaron tres gotas de sangre al frasco, y los ojos de Harry permanecieron fijos en la profunda depresión mientras Severus vertía la poción en toda su extensión.

Jarra en mano, Severus se movió detrás de Harry y pintó las plantas sangrantes de ambos pies con poción. El dolor era horrible y Harry estaba seguro de que la sustancia estaba comiendo su carne. Contuvo el aliento cuando más de la poción marrón espesa cubrió las heridas en su cuello y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos. Su garganta comenzó a estrecharse y se le hizo difícil respirar.

Cuando Severus pintó la poción por la espalda, el cuerpo de Harry se adormeció y sus músculos ya no se sentían receptivos. Rezó para que no se le indicara que volviera a moverse ya que no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, el entumecimiento no disminuyó el dolor en absoluto y Harry estaba seguro de que su columna vertebral se había expuesto al aire. Intentó clavarse las uñas en la muñeca para distraerse del intenso fuego en la espalda, pero sus dedos se negaron a cerrarse. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue morderse la lengua.

Cuando Severus cubrió las runas alrededor de su cintura con más de la poción maldita, Harry vio a su compañero. Aunque las lágrimas nublaron su visión y llovieron por sus mejillas, no pudo evitar notar que la cara de Severus estaba gris, sus labios presionados en una línea apretada y por un breve momento, el dolor de Harry disminuyó. Severus sabía lo que estaba haciendo esta poción y se encargaría de él.

Un momento después, la duda entró en su mente y se instaló allí. Harry no podía respirar, no podía hacer que sus músculos atrajeran aire a sus pulmones, no podía sacar aire por la garganta. ¡Se estaba sofocando! En pánico, trató de abrir la boca para pedir ayuda, pero sus mandíbulas no se abrieron. Sus cuerdas vocales también estaban paralizadas y no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía hacer ningún sonido.

Manchas bailaron ante sus ojos y los bordes de su visión comenzaron a desvanecerse. Con el corazón martilleando en su pecho, seguía siendo una imagen de reverencia, con la cabeza inclinada en sumisión mientras aceptaba su destino. Estaba a punto de morir y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Severus, su Severus, la única persona que nunca había traicionado su confianza, lo había asesinado. A medida que el mundo se volvió negro, un poco de Harry murió.

* * *

Cuando la luz en los ojos de Harry se desvaneció y murió, Severus rezó a cada dios del que había oído que Harry confiara en él una vez que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarlo.

Usando un hechizo de levitación, Severus enderezó los brazos y las piernas de Harry, las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus pálidas mejillas. Incluso sabiendo que la poción y el hechizo actuaban como un Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, le desgarró el corazón ver a Harry tan quieto. Hizo una pausa mientras desplegaba el primer tramo de lino, se detuvo cerca de la cabeza de Harry y se inclinó para susurrar ferozmente—Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser. Nunca te traicionaría voluntariamente, mi Harry—.

Con manos temblorosas, Severus envolvió amorosamente el cuerpo de Harry en una suave tela blanca. Cada pierna y cada brazo estaban cubiertos. Los dedos de manos y pies de Harry estaban envueltos por separado, luego fueron envueltos juntos. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, cada mano en el hombro opuesto. Comenzando en sus tobillos, Severus juntó las piernas de Harry y enrolló la tela una y otra vez.

La tela era interminable al igual que las lágrimas de Severus. Mientras Severus envolvía, la tela se materializó hasta que Harry se parecía a un capullo con forma humana, sin rasgos y blanco. Cuando Severus golpeó la tela con su varita, las capas de tela se fusionaron, envolviendo al chico por completo. Los tres frascos de poción restantes aparecieron a sus pies y cuando Severus comenzó a verter una fina corriente sobre la cubierta, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a girar como si estuviera en un asador.

Una vez que la mortaja parecía haber sido remojada en té, Severus dejó la poción restante y se paró a la cabeza de Harry. Colocando su mano a cada lado del cráneo de Harry, entonó con un gruñido áspero, _“Princeps obligatum es ad terrum_”. _“Y, por favor, por favor, perdóname”_. Con su varita bajó a Harry a la tumba, lo cubrió con tierra y volvió a dibujar las líneas con los restos de la jarra.

Durante el resto del día y la mayor parte de la noche, Severus se demoró en la “tumba” de Harry, diciendo todas las cosas que nunca había podido decirle a Harry en la cara. Cosas tontas, cosas tiernas, cosas secretas que nunca le había contado a un alma viviente. Una parte de él esperaba que Harry escuchara cada palabra, otra parte rezaba para que no pudiera.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Dobby finalmente persuadió a Severus para que entrara, comiera algo y tratara de dormir. Una gruesa rebanada de pan caliente, una rodaja de queso y una taza de té caliente le sirvieron como su única comida y mientras subía las escaleras solo, Severus sabía que si esto no hubiera funcionado, si realmente hubiera matado a Harry, él acababa de ver su último cielo nocturno.

Al despertarse del sueño intermitente poco después de las ocho de la mañana siguiente, Severus pasó distraídamente sus abluciones matutinas y salió, Dobby lo siguió exhortándole a que tomara un té. Tomó su lugar en el cruce de las líneas y notó que brillaban. Curioso, siguió la línea norte hasta el marcador y encontró el perímetro marcado en verde como la Maldición Asesina.

La vista no calmó sus nervios.

Sabiendo que Harry querría saber, suponiendo que alguna vez decidiera hablar con Severus nuevamente, caminó por el límite completo de su propiedad. Por todas partes que miraba, la línea brillaba intensamente, una línea verde y sólida de muerte si Harry alguna vez intentaba irse. Estaba orgulloso, asustado y un poco disgustado por el poder de su magia, pero se empapó de la memoria, decidido a ponerlo en un Pensadero para que Harry lo viera si alguna vez deseaba ver evidencia de su obra.

A medida que el sol se elevó más alto en el cielo, las líneas de la brújula se hicieron más brillantes y adquirieron un tono dorado que era marcadamente diferente del perímetro. Al llegar a la intersección, Severus lanzó un _Tempus_ duradero y observó cómo pasaba el tiempo. Cuando las líneas comenzaron a brillar, limpió la tierra que cubría el cuerpo de Harry y se puso de pie en el centro para mirar al sol.

De pie en la brillante línea este, sintiendo las profundidades de su magia que lo atravesaba, Severus levantó su varita, apuntó a Harry y tronó ese encantamiento tres veces maldito por última vez—_Princeps obligatum es ad terrum!_ —.

* * *

Las envolturas se cayeron y Harry comenzó a caerse mientras jadeaba, pero Severus lo atrapó mucho antes de que cayera al suelo. Tomando a Harry en sus brazos, Severus se dirigió a la casa, agarrando a Harry con fuerza contra su pecho mientras corría.

—Me mataste—Dijo Harry sombríamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras miraba hacia otro lado. La punzada aguda de la traición apuñaló su corazón y luchó débilmente para escapar de los brazos de Severus en vano. El hombre era demasiado fuerte y el cuerpo de Harry no estaba cooperando.

—No podría—Dijo Severus, con la voz quebrada—Estás aquí. Estás vivo—Deteniéndose de repente, miró a Harry—Estás vivo—Cayó de rodillas sollozando con dureza, un sonido horrible y agudo como grietas en una presa que se esfuerza por no desmoronarse.

Fue el peor sonido que Harry escuchó. Levantando una mano visiblemente temblando de miedo, apoyó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Severus—Háblame—Le gruñó, con la garganta todavía apretada por la poción y el dolor—Nunca te había visto así. Ni siquiera cuando Albus murió—.

Severus levantó la cabeza, golpeando a Harry con ojos negros que brillaban con lágrimas—Albus es ... no eras tú—Escupió con voz ronca de ira y miedo—Albus no es a quien le he confiado mi corazón. Albus no es con quien pasaré mi vida. Y Albus no es quien comparte mi cama. Tú lo eres. Lo que este ritual me exigió casi me rompe. Nunca más, Harry. Ni siquiera por ti—.

Desconcertado, Harry asintió con la cabeza. El ritual había sido mucho más exigente de lo que le habían hecho creer—Baño, por favor. Podemos hablar ahí—.

Con un fuerte asentimiento, Severus puso a Harry de pie antes de recuperarse. En el primer paso cojo que Harry dio, Severus lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó escaleras arriba hacia el amplio baño que conectaba con su habitación.

Esta habitación no era diferente del resto de la casa. Las ventanas altas se alineaban en las paredes exteriores, dejando que la luz se derramara sobre los suaves suelos de madera de haya. Un largo mostrador con dos lavabos se alineaba en una pared con una ducha construida de piedra natural al final. El baño estaba escondido en un rincón, lo que brindaba un poco de privacidad. La enorme bañera de piedra se encontraba en una alcoba con vistas al arroyo mientras corría cerca de su casa con un prado un poco más allá. Era un lugar perfecto para relajarse.

Severus abrió los grifos de par en par—Quédate aquí—Instruyó Severus mientras dejaba a Harry en la repisa que rodeaba la bañera.

Tomando prestada la varita de Severus, le gustaba casi tanto como a Severus, Harry agregó un toque de vainilla y sándalo al agua para calmar la mente de Severus. Una vez que el agua estuvo a la temperatura correcta, Harry se levantó para quitarle la túnica a Severus.

—Harry, siéntate—Dijo Severus mientras colgaba su bata en un gancho cercano.

—Pero...—.

—Sin peros. Entra. Me reuniré contigo en un momento—.

Aunque estaba cansado y sucio, humedeció una franela y vertió el jabón que Severus había creado mientras esperaba en el borde de la bañera a que Severus lo precediera. No importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía esforzarse para ir primero. En el momento en que Severus se sentó en el agua humeante, Harry alcanzó el brazo de su amante para restregarlo.

>> No—Severus levantó la mano para rodear la muñeca de Harry—Entra aquí—.

Aferrado a la franela, Harry entró cautelosamente en la bañera y se acomodó sobre las piernas de Severus. Un momento después lo empujaron contra el pecho de Severus y le quitaron la tela de la mano. Acostado pasivamente contra él, Harry no dijo nada cuando Severus comenzó a bañarlo.

Durante mucho tiempo, los únicos sonidos fueron salpicaduras silenciosas y el zumbido ocasional o la inhalación aguda. Las runas que Severus había grabado en su piel el día anterior ahora parecían tatuajes, pero aunque la piel se había curado, eran sorprendentemente sensibles al tacto. Harry se preguntó cuándo sería capaz de poner todo su peso sobre sus pies sin hacer una mueca.

El silencio se hizo espeso, la tensión aumentó poco a poco hasta que Harry comenzó a inquietarse. El único signo externo de su agitación interna era el constante apretar y desabrochar sus manos mientras debatía si salir y acostarse.

>> Cuando propusiste por primera vez la idea de dejar Gran Bretaña—Dijo Severus en voz baja—De colocarte fuera del alcance del Ministerio y de sus incesantes invitaciones a esta función o aquella, prestando tu nombre a la última causa del día, realmente entendí tu necesidad de escapar de la fama que nunca quisiste. Y cuando sugeriste atarte a la tierra...—.

—Como un elfo doméstico—Interrumpió Harry suavemente.

—Así lo dije en ese momento. Fue a la vez brillante y aterrador. Pero presentaste tus argumentos de manera convincente, insistiendo en que nunca te aburrirías con nuestra vida y nuestro entorno. Entonces, en contra de mi mejor juicio, estuve de acuerdo—.

>> Nunca he incumplido mi palabra, pero ayer estuve muy cerca de hacerlo. Todavía tengo serias dudas sobre lo que se requería de mí y si no hubieras puesto tu corazón en esto, me habría negado. Junto con la acusación idiota del Ministerio, creo que estás, por primera vez en tu corta vida, completamente a salvo de aquellos que te harían daño—.

Para su propia sorpresa, los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas—Pensé que me querías muerto. Pensé... Creí, creí sinceramente que estabas tratando de matarme. ¿Por qué? Incluso durante el Quinto Año nunca me sentí tan asustado como ahora—.

La voz de Severus se enganchó mientras hablaba—¿Tienes miedo de mí? —.

Sentándose y levantando las rodillas contra su pecho, Harry asintió antes de enterrar su rostro en sus brazos. Su mundo entero había sido sacudido, arrancado de sus cimientos en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Severus iba a pararse frente a él y verlo morir por sus manos.

A pesar del calor del agua, Severus se estremeció. Vació la bañera y salió, secándose rápidamente y volviendo a ponerse la bata—Harry, me gustaría que te seques, te vistas y me encuentres abajo. Por mucho que me gustaría explicar, esto es algo que debes ver por ti mismo—.

Manteniendo los ojos apartados, Harry asintió—Dame unos minutos y bajaré—No tenía sentido correr; no podía escapar. Las protecciones que habían erigido alrededor de la casa estaban atadas a Severus, por lo que Harry ni siquiera podía cerrar la puerta contra él.

Cojeando hasta la ducha y dejando un rastro de huellas húmedas detrás, entró corriendo lo suficiente como para lavarse el pelo, llorando mientras sus dedos recorrían las runas alrededor de su cuello. Tal vez fue la solución mágica. No lo sabía, y nada de lo que había leído decía que le dolería.

Una vez vestido, encontró a Severus sentado en el comedor, con el Pensadero de Albus en el centro de la mesa. Al lado se encontraba la varita de Harry. Mientras cojeaba, Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró—Perdóname. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que tus pies aún te molestarían. Según tengo entendido, las runas tardarán unos días en mezclarse con tu magia—.

—¿Quieres decir que si quisiera, podría irme? —.

La sangre se drenó de la cara de Severus—No, no lo creo—Dijo lentamente—Pero si lo deseas, me entregaré al Ministerio y haré los arreglos para que me lleven a Azkaban—.

Afligido, Harry miró a Severus mientras su rostro también se ponía blanco—Nunca digas eso, incluso si me estás tomando el pelo. Nunca quisiera verte en Azkaban—Habían estado aquí menos de dos días completos y ya estaban empezando a desmoronarse, pero Harry estaba decidido a escuchar a Severus—¿Qué querías mostrarme? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

—Hay varios recuerdos que deseo que veas, todos los cuales tienen que ver con ese ritual olvidado de Dios—Dijo Severus, su voz quebradiza, casi fría—Los colocaré en el Pensadero si lo deseas, o puedes verlos en su lugar—.

No era poca cosa ser invitado a invadir la mente de Severus, ya que con la _Legeremancia_ llegaron las emociones que había experimentado en el momento en que se crearon los recuerdos. Los Pensaderos eran excelentes para capturar detalles, pero a menudo uno sentía que estaba viendo imágenes en movimiento. La legalidad exigía que ambas partes revivieran los eventos tal como sucedieron.

Levantando su varita, la vista de Harry cambió entre ella y el Pensadero mientras debatía consigo mismo. Finalmente, levantó la vista y cuadró los hombros—Necesito saber—Susurró—Necesito saber cómo sucedió—.

Severus bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos y Harry supo que estaba organizando sus pensamientos, impulsando los recuerdos que Severus quería que experimentara. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de golpe y se clavaron en la cara de Harry—Estoy listo—.

Cuando Severus preparó la primera poción, revolviendo mientras hervía a fuego lento sobre el pequeño fuego, varias líneas de texto aparecieron bajo la receta.

> ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _En el momento del ritual, marque las runas de castigo sobre la bruja con la hoja de un cuchillo de plata. A la poción agregue tres gotas de su sangre. Pinte su piel sangrante y cubra bien sus marcas para que pueda entregar un pedazo de su alma a la tierra._
> 
> _Envuelva su cuerpo desnudo con el lino más puro. Envuelva cada dedo y dedo del pie. Ate su cuerpo como en la época de los faraones y unja la tela con lo que ha preparado. Unja también la tumba y entierre su cuerpo con la cabeza hacia el sol naciente._
> 
> _No le diga a la bruja que está haciendo, que la bruja debe creer estas cosas y saber que debe morir. Excave su cuerpo en el solsticio y si ella vive, los encantamientos estarán sobre ella. Diga el hechizo para retenerla para siempre._
> 
> ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Dejando caer el agitador, Snape tomó el texto del soporte y lo acercó, leyendo y releyendo el texto brillante. Puso un temporizador y hojeó frenéticamente las páginas del grimorio, buscando más explicaciones. El guión que apareció al final de la receta también apareció en varios otros lugares. Con la cara oscurecida por la ira, miró en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor y maldijo con vehemencia, furioso con Harry, con Voldemort, con las circunstancias que los llevaron por este camino.

Enfrentaron recuerdos cuando Severus intentó una y otra vez disuadir a Harry de un paso tan drástico, pero su joven amante se negó una y otra vez, llenando a Severus de temor. Harry tendría que creer que estaba siendo asesinado sin saber por qué.

La memoria avanzó hasta que Harry se vio arrodillado en silencio. Severus hizo una pausa, a varios metros de distancia, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho, el agudo sabor metálico de la bilis llenando su boca. Por un momento estuvo disgustado consigo mismo. Él, un ex Mortífago, se rebeló ante la idea de tallar runas en la carne de Harry y engañarlo para que pensara que estaba a punto de morir.

Pero era Harry, _su_ Harry, una persona que había llegado a apreciar y que cambió todo. Se quedó mirando por un momento, restregándose los ojos llorosos con la palma de la mano y encerrando sus emociones detrás de un formidable muro de autocontrol.

Para el momento en que Severus estaba sentado al lado de la tumba de Harry, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro impasible, Harry ya había visto suficiente. Se encontró en el suelo, arrodillado junto a Severus, su rostro enterrado en la parte media de Severus, sollozando—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento—Gritó.

Una mano tranquilizadora le acarició la cabeza—Shhh. No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte. Yo, por otro lado, te pido perdón, nunca me lo perdonaré a mí mismo—.

—No me debes una disculpa—Dijo Harry con fiereza, mirando hacia arriba, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo—En el momento en que contó, mi confianza fracasó. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme? No merezco...—.

—Ni una palabra más—Gruñó Severus—No se trata de perdonar o si merecemos las cosas que nos han dado. Se trata de confiar y traicionar esa confianza para alcanzar un objetivo. Ese objetivo se ha cumplido, pero ¿con qué fin? ¿Todavía me amas, Harry? —.

Los ojos se suavizaron, profundizando en su color verde hoja habitual, Harry sonrió—Es muy diferente a ti hacer preguntas tontas. He sido tuyo desde el principio y lo seré hasta el día en que me muera—.

Severus frunció el ceño—Una cosa es ser mío, otra muy distinta es amarme. ¿Todavía me amas? —.

—Sí—Dijo Harry con seriedad—Ahora y por todos los tiempos. Te amo, Severus—.

Alentando a Harry en su regazo, Severus besó a Harry como si sus vidas dependieran de ello—También te amo, diablillo. Nunca dudes en eso. Comida y cama, donde planeo dejarte sin sentido. Necesitas un sueño genuino, como yo—.

* * *

Para algo que había estado planeando desde que tenía cinco o seis años, Harry estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que pensaba que estaría. Como no había testigos de su vinculación y no un oficiante, no sería oficial lo que, en lo que se refería a esas cosas, significaba muy poco para Harry. Ya había tenido suficientes reglas y regulaciones del Ministerio, especialmente ahora que estaba convencido de que habían inventado cosas completamente hechas para satisfacer su fantasía.

Sin nada más que sus gafas y una sonrisa, Harry bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Severus apartando los últimos muebles de la sala. Mirando a su alrededor, sacudió la cabeza—¿Cuánto espacio crees que necesitamos? —Caminando hacia el centro de la habitación, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la mitad de Severus, sin sorprenderse cuando un brazo lo rodeó.

—Como no he realizado estos hechizos antes, pensé que era prudente permitir un percance—Severus le dio una mirada de reojo a Harry—Tienes una reputación de estar en el centro del caos y la destrucción; simplemente estaba siendo cauteloso—.

—Sev, nada explota en las bodas—.

—Ah, pero no has estado casado antes. Y, como dicen, hay una primera vez para todo—.

—Bastardo—Harry gruñó afectuosamente en voz baja mientras se agachaba de los brazos de Severus—Tenemos Listón Sin Fin con los colores, el collar, los puños y las especias correctas—Dijo mientras miraba los artículos extendidos en una mesa baja con un corredor de seda azul a lo largo. Recogiendo una pizca de especias del tazón poco profundo, inhaló mientras lo tamizaba de nuevo en el tazón—¿Canela? —.

—Entre otras cosas. Ayúdame, por favor, con la guirnalda—Pequeñas ramas de abeto, abeto y pino yacían justo dentro de la puerta, y Harry comenzó a ayudar a Severus a hacer un gran círculo con ellas. Una vez que habían completado esa tarea, Severus consultó el libro de nuevo—Creo que tenemos lo esencial. Esperemos que las coronas de acebo sean meramente incidentales—.

Harry miró de reojo. El acebo estaba imbuido de una serie de propiedades mágicas, como él bien sabía, incluyendo la protección y el gran cambio. Se pensaba que simbolizaba el renacimiento y la renovación, dos cosas que sin duda caracterizaron esta empresa. Cuando terminara la ceremonia, Harry renacería casi como una extensión del propio Severus.

—Muy bien—Dijo Severus con un suspiro—_Accio Guirnaldas_—Desde las escaleras de caracol que conducían al taller de Severus, llegaron dos coronas de acebo, con bayas blancas que se aferraban a los tallos por su vida. Cogió una del aire y la dejó caer en su cabeza antes de poner la otra suavemente sobre la de Harry.

Acercándose, Harry enderezó la corona sobre la cabeza de Severus, atribuyendo su indiferencia a los nervios—Ahí. ¿Estamos listos? —Preguntó, sus manos ahuecando la magra cara de Severus.

Severus lo besó—Permíteme leer una vez más y luego comenzaremos—Hojeando las instrucciones, levitó la mesa baja más cerca del círculo y luego extendió su mano hacia Harry—Ven, mascota. Es hora—.

Con un estremecimiento de emoción, Harry tomó la mano de Severus y avanzó una vez alrededor de la guirnalda de árboles de hoja perenne antes de ser escoltado hacia el interior. Mientras Severus se giraba para seleccionar una cinta de la amplia canasta de abedules, Harry saltó cuando escuchó conmoción en la puerta de su casa. Los grandes ojos alarmados de Harry se fijaron en Severus mientras su futuro compañero de vida tiraba de Harry detrás de él.

—Abajo—Siseó Severus, alistando su varita mientras se apretaba contra la pared.

—Te dije que habrían comenzado—La voz de Luna flotó a través de la pequeña entrada—Guarda tu varita, Lucius, somos solo nosotros—.

—Y, querida niña—Respondió Lucius en tono altivo, solo él podía hacerlo—Como he dicho muchas veces antes, estamos entrometiéndonos en un asunto privado. Y Severus no es nada menos si no preparado para todas las eventualidades—.

Una risa nerviosa que Harry reconoció como perteneciente a Neville Longbottom siguió esa declaración—Luna se saldrá con la suya, señor Malfoy. Deberías aprender a confiar en ella. Hola, profesor Snape. ¿Dónde está Harry? —.

—Él est…—.

—Oh, por el bien de Merlín. Fuera de mi camino, joven. ¿Severus? ¿Harry? Es Poppy—.

Cuando Harry salió de la escalera de caracol, vio a Pomfrey abrirse paso junto a Lucius Malfoy, con Charlie Weasley justo detrás—Umm, ¿hola?—Dijo Harry con incertidumbre al acercarse a Severus.

—¿Te estás volviendo tradicional, Potter?— Draco arrastró las palabras, sus fríos ojos grises recorrieron la piel desnuda de Harry—Estoy un poco sorprendido por eso, en realidad, eres un mago moderno y todo eso—.

—¿Has vuelto a leer _El Profeta_, Malfoy? Ya deberías saber que no puedes creer todo lo que lees—Respondió Harry fríamente. El regalo de Draco por su mayoría de edad, de Parte de Pansy, había sido un anuncio a toda página de su compromiso. Draco había estado furioso y no perdió el tiempo ordenando a _El Profeta_ que imprimiera una retractación.

Charlie estrechó su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Draco y la apretó significativamente—No empieces con él, Draco—Susurró—A menos que estés dispuesto a hacerlo público tú mismo—.

—No podemos—Siseó Draco—Como bien sabes—.

—Podemos—Dijo Charlie en voz baja—Pero entiendo por qué no quieres hacerlo—Eran los restos de una discusión que habían estado teniendo desde que Arthur y Molly lo rechazaron y el asunto no se resolvería hoy—Pero estamos aquí por Harry y Snape. No estropeemos su día—.

—Hola Harry, hola, profesor—Luna cantó con su voz clara—Oh, veo que estabas a punto de unirte. Es bueno que hayamos llegado a tiempo. Esto no servirá en absoluto—Ella miró plácidamente con sus grandes ojos azules—Todos, necesito que recojan un poco de guirnalda y la lleven afuera. De esta manera. Recogiendo varias ramas, deslizó la canasta de cintas sobre su brazo y llevó a todos al final del prado.

Usando una túnica de color amarillo pálido, su cabello rubio cayendo detrás de ella, Luna parecía un rayo de sol brillando en medio del prado verde. Mientras Severus y Harry la seguían, ella ordenó a sus invitados improvisados que formaran un círculo a unos metros del centro de su propiedad.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo?—Farfulló Severus.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Ella es Luna. Puede operar en un plano diferente al resto de nosotros, pero nunca se equivoca, al menos no sobre cosas como esta—Agregó apresuradamente cuando la ceja de Severus subió a la zona de peligro—No sé cómo le fue en Pociones—.

—Ella era... desconcertante—Admitió Severus. Si “Impredecible” fuera una calificación, le habría otorgado esa—Genio o desastre absoluto. No había nada en medio—.

—Lucius, te quedas aquí. Charlie, aquí—Dijo Luna mientras le ordenaba a Charlie que se parara frente a Lucius en el extremo sur del círculo—¿Draco? Te necesito aquí—Continuó, señalando el punto oriental—Y Neville, tú estás en el oeste—.

Una vez que todos estuvieron de pie donde fueron colocados, cerró los ojos y caminó alrededor del círculo, canturreando una melodía inglesa en voz baja—Esto no servirá. Neville, ven aquí y toma el lugar de Charlie. Poppy, por favor, quédate donde estaba Neville—Ella tiró y puso a las personas en posición y luego caminó alrededor del círculo de nuevo. Harry juró que podía oírla cantando El Buen Rey Wenceslao en voz baja.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta de Stephen?— Harry le susurró a Severus mientras pasaba.

—No en junio—Comentó Severus secamente mientras veía a Luna arreglar las cosas para su satisfacción—¿Qué está haciendo? —.

—No tengo idea—Respondió Harry mientras Luna arrastraba a Charlie a un lugar ligeramente detrás y al norte de Poppy. Una vez que estuvo feliz con el lugar en el que estaban parados, colocó la cesta sobre el brazo de Charlie—Confía en ella, Sev—.

Severus resopló mientras la enredada chica hacía otra caminata alrededor de las ramas de guirnaldas. El círculo que ella creó era mucho más grande que el que habían creado en el interior, pero cuando lo llevó hacia ahí, la guirnalda crujió con magia y él se encontró de nuevo revisando su opinión sobre ella.

—Necesitará arrodillarse a través de esto, profesor—Dijo ella, sus ojos ligeramente protuberantes buscando su rostro—¿Estarán bien tus rodillas? ¿O debería lanzar un hechizo de amortiguación? —.

Desde detrás de él, Lucius resopló—Me atrevo a decir que las rodillas de Severus nos superarán a todos—.

Ignorando a Lucius, Severus se arrodilló en el lugar preciso indicado y miró más allá de Neville a su amado Harry. En un nivel puramente intelectual, entendió por qué el mundo mágico quería su cabeza en una bandeja. Había guiado al joven a través de una infancia traumática y una turbulenta adolescencia, y había hecho todo lo posible por permanecer distante y objetivo. Como siempre, el Destino sumergió su mano en la vida de Harry, giró sus estrellas alrededor y aquí estaban.

No había tenido más voz en el asunto que Harry. Tampoco se arrepintió.

Harry sonrió cuando Luna se acercó y luego tomó una posición junto a él. Ella extendió su mano izquierda, con la palma hacia abajo y esperó hasta que él apoyó su mano ligeramente sobre ella. Sin una palabra, ella lo acompañó ceremoniosamente al círculo y donde Severus se arrodilló, esperando.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y él se arrodilló frente a su amante, con los brazos sueltos y relajados a su lado.

Al alejarse, Luna se inclinó completamente hacia la pareja en el centro del círculo y luego comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj alrededor del círculo, deteniéndose cuando llegó a Neville, que representaba el punto del sur—Para el sur, te pedimos energía y pasión por Severus y Harry. ¿Les concederás su petición? —.

Neville se inclinó respetuosamente y luego respondió—El Sur concede a Severus y Harry una vida de pasión y amor—.

Continuando en la misma dirección, se detuvo cuando llegó a Poppy Pomfrey. Una vez más ella se inclinó formalmente, y Harry sintió la magia pulsando en el suelo debajo de él—Para el Occidente, te pedimos que nos consueles y nos consolaremos unos a otros por Severus y Harry. ¿Les concederás su petición? —.

La magia se arremolinó alrededor de Poppy y Luna, agitando sus túnicas en las fuertes corrientes cuando Poppy devolvió el arco—El Occidente concede a Severus y Harry el regalo de la serenidad y la paz. Que la paz de sus corazones se encuentre uno en el otro—.

Renovando su viaje, avanzó casi tres cuartos alrededor del círculo hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Lucius Malfoy. De todas las personas que asistieron, ella confiaba menos en él, pero ninguno de sus recelos se reflejó en las profundidades de sus claros ojos azules—Para el Norte, te rogamos por un hogar cálido y feliz para Severus y Harry. ¿Les concederás su petición? —.

Cuando se inclinó, algo en el comportamiento de Lucius cambió y un sentimiento de profundo respeto cayó sobre él. Mientras se enderezaba, miró a Luna con algo que se acercaba de asombro—El Norte otorga a Severus y Harry un hogar seguro y alegre lleno de la generosidad para su amor—Entonó con gracia.

Al escuchar la bendición de Lucius, los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, y por un momento pareció casi asustado. Frenético, comenzó a tomar la mano de Severus, solo para ver un ligero movimiento de su cabeza advirtiéndole que no se moviera.

—Él no lo sabe—Susurró Severus tan suavemente que Harry no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado o no.

Sonriendo ante la respuesta de Lucius, Luna continuó alrededor del círculo hasta que llegó a su destino final, el punto oriental donde había comenzado. Miró a Draco por un momento, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y luego se inclinó como había hecho con los demás—Para el Este, te pedimos un nuevo comienzo para Severus y Harry. ¿Les concederás su petición? —.

Mirando más allá de la luna a Charlie, parado frente al círculo, Draco miró a su amante por un momento antes de inclinarse. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella mientras hablaba—El Oriente concede a Severus y Harry nuevos comienzos y nueva vida—Por un momento, pareció confundido, pero se encogió de hombros. Nunca entendería a Luna Lovegood.

—Habiendo recibido las bendiciones del sur, el oeste, el norte y el este, pregunto si hay algún impedimento para que Severus se lleve a sí mismo a Harry como su compañero de unión—.

Una suave brisa soplaba por el prado llenando el aire con su fragante perfume. Un par de pájaros tuiteaban y gorjeaban mientras volaban de rama en rama.

Caminando hacia Charlie, Luna seleccionó el tazón de especias ancho y plano de la canasta. Cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cara hacia atrás, atrapó la dirección del viento y caminó hacia ella hasta que estuvo de pie detrás de Poppy. Cantando en voz tan baja que nadie podía oír, roció las especias sobre la guirnalda, esta vez caminando en sentido horario.

Una vez que había sellado el círculo con sus encantamientos, seleccionó el extremo de la cola de un carrete de cinta carmesí y tiró de él mientras caminaba de regreso a su lugar frente a Draco—Tómense la muñeca izquierda con la mano izquierda. Harry, tu mano debería estar debajo de la del profesor Snape—Le dijo mientras seguía recogiendo más cintas de la cesta.

Mientras buscaban a tientas las manos del otro, Severus miró la cara soleada de su oficiante sorpresa—Creo que en este punto, sería completamente apropiado que me llame por mi nombre, Srta. Lovegood—.

—Solo si haces lo mismo—Respondió Luna, su sonrisa se hizo más profunda. Seleccionando un punto en el largo flujo de satén rojo brillante aparentemente al azar, dobló la cinta por la mitad y ató la longitud doble alrededor de la muñeca de Severus. Tocando el nudo con su varita, sonrió mientras desaparecía.

Cantando un hechizo, ella entrelazó la cinta alrededor de sus muñecas unidas de Severus a Harry y de regreso. Una y otra vez ella ató el satén hasta que estuvo segura de que sus manos no podían separarse. Tomando el único extremo suelto en su mano, caminó casualmente hacia Charlie—Sostén esto muy fuerte—Dijo ella, colocando el extremo y la madeja en su mano derecha—Hagas lo que hagas, no lo dejes ir—.

Ella regresó a donde Severus y Harry estaban arrodillados y se inclinaron—Repitan estas palabras cuando les diga—Ella susurró el hechizo y se enderezó—Al sur, al oeste, al norte y al este te suplicamos—Gritó con voz alta y clara.

Juntos, Harry y Severus pronunciaron las palabras—_Obligatus es anima mea_—Hubo un enorme destello de color rojo y Harry casi perdió el equilibrio por el fuerte y repentino tirón de su muñeca. Una rápida mirada confirmó que a Charlie no le estaba yendo mejor. Severus, como la roca que era, apenas se movía. La cinta desapareció en su piel; La mano de Harry hormigueaba intensamente.

—Ahora están atados en alma, sus vidas se entrelazan mientras permanezcan en este plano terrenal—Giró bruscamente la cabeza y dijo—Todos permanezcan donde están. Aún no hemos terminado—.

Lucius dio medio paso rápido hacia el lugar que ella le había asignado.

Volviendo a la cesta, seleccionó otra cinta, está de un rico violeta. Encontrando el final, ella comenzó a tirar de el, hacía Severus y Harry, recogiendo más y más mientras caminaba.

—¿Ayudaría si estuviera más cerca?— Charlie pregunto suavemente.

Luna sacudió la cabeza y sonrió—Gracias, Charlie, pero te necesito justo donde estás—Arrastrando la cinta detrás de ella, caminó hacia Severus—Para estos próximos enlaces, necesito tu mano derecha, la palma hacia arriba, los dedos curvados. Así—Ella hizo un gancho con la mano y le dio una palmadita a Severus en el hombro cuando él obedeció.

Soltando su agarre en la muñeca izquierda de Harry, Severus extendió su mano, frunciendo el ceño a Harry mientras Luna estudiaba intensamente su palma. Envolviendo la cinta violeta alrededor de la mano de Severus, poniendo parte de ella en una línea precisa, ella golpeó su varita en ella tres veces. La cinta se hundió parcialmente en su piel y la miró con desconcierto.

Ella hizo lo mismo con Harry, colocando un tramo de cinta violeta precisamente en la palma de su mano, tocando con su varita una vez que finalmente estuvo satisfecha con la forma en que se encontraba. Ella envolvió más cinta alrededor de la mano de Harry y subió por su brazo, envolviéndola alrededor de los dedos de Severus en un patrón diferente al del primero.

>> Cierra la mano—Le dijo Luna a Severus, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras apretaba las cintas de color púrpura con fuerza en su puño, luego susurró en su oído.

Una vez más ella arrastró la cinta de vuelta a Charlie—¿Listo?—Ella preguntó con picardía.

—Como lo ordene Milady—Dijo con una leve reverencia. Cuando ella regresó a la pareja, él se preparó para la siguiente oleada de su poderosa magia.

—Hacia el sur, el oeste, el norte y el este te suplicamos—Gritó de nuevo y, como un trueno después de un rayo, la voz de Severus resonó en el claro.

—_Obligatus es vit meum_—.

Un violento destello de luz púrpura envolvió a Harry y serpenteaba los zarcillos hacia Severus y a lo largo de la cinta hacia donde Charlie estaba resuelto. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon cuando el suelo bajo los pies de Charlie se movió y se preguntó si esa bruja loca había logrado obligar a su compañero a Harry de alguna manera.

Cuando los ojos de Harry se abrieron, se encontró mirando el rostro angelical de Luna Lovegood y ella le dirigió una sonrisa beatífica.

—He unido tu fuerza de vida a la de Severus—Su sonrisa se desvaneció y por un momento Harry pensó que ella no tenía edad—En el momento de su fallecimiento, la fuerza que te mantiene vivo terminará. Lo sobrevivirás solo por unos minutos—Dejando caer un beso de bendición sobre su cabeza, ella regresó a su canasta.

Al seleccionar esta vez una cinta de color verde esmeralda profundo, Luna repitió el proceso, uniendo el corazón de Harry con el de Severus. Cuando la tercera explosión de magia lo sacudió, Charlie comenzó a parecer un poco desaliñado—¿Tienes muchos más? —Preguntó, pensando que Luna sería un rival para cualquier dragón en la reserva.

—La última—Prometió—Aunque me temo que será bastante contundente—Miró a la cesta y encontró una cinta amarilla brillante y una brillante de oro—Qué suerte—Dijo ella—Explicaré todo cuando hayamos terminado, pero esto podría doler un poco. Como Aparición, pero más difícil. Si lo deseas, puedes anclarte a Draco. Solo mantén el contacto visual con él, entonces estarás perfectamente—.

Respirando profundamente, Charlie miró a Draco a través del círculo antes de asentir con la cabeza a Luna—Estoy listo—Dijo con firmeza.

Torciendo los listones mientras caminaba, tocándolos de vez en cuando con su varita, Luna zumbó una alegre melodía mientras sacaba una cinta sinfín de satén de la canasta—Hmm. Necesitaré que abras tus túnicas, Severus—Dijo mientras pasaba varias secciones de cinta uno al otro.

—Mi... ¿qué? ¿Mi túnica?—Parpadeando, Severus desabotonó la mitad superior de su túnica blanco puro, preguntándose cuánta carne necesitaba exponer. Impredecible, por cierto.

—Ya es suficiente—Dijo ella mientras envolvía una sección alrededor de su pecho, cruzando la cinta sobre su corazón. Abrochándose la túnica, dejó una cola muy larga entre el sexto y el séptimo botón, que luego envolvió meticulosamente alrededor de los brazos y la sección media de Harry—Este es el conjuro—Entonces ella le susurró al oído una vez más.

Entonces Luna hizo algo curioso. Desenroscando una larga sección de cinta dorada del amarillo, se movió detrás de Harry para enrollarla una vez alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo, luego su muñeca derecha, cruzarla delante de él y envolverla de nuevo en su tobillo derecho, una vez alrededor de su cuello y terminando con un bucle final alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, tocando cada punto con su varita mientras ella rodeaba sus tobillos, muñecas y cuello. Ella se paró frente a Harry y lo miró—¿Aceptas que Severus Snape tenga dominio sobre ti en todas las cosas tuyas para dar? —.

Por un momento Harry palideció. ¿Cómo había sabido ella? Él... no le habían dicho a nadie y Poppy nunca renunciaría a sus secretos, ni siquiera a Luna. Él la miró fijamente, sin saber cómo responder.

Como si sintiera su dilema, Luna sonrió—Algunas cosas, Harry, no se pueden regalar, incluso a la persona que amamos por encima de todas las demás. Pero es un gran paso. Si es uno que no estás listo para tomar, puedo quitar esas cintas y continuar con el resto de los hechizos—.

—No, no los quites—Dijo Harry con decisión—Es algo que hemos planeado durante mucho tiempo. Sí, acepto a Severus Snape como mi Maestro en todo lo que pueda reclamar—.

Volviendo a revisar su trabajo, Luna agitó su varita de manera complicada sobre las cintas entre los dos hombres, cantando suavemente en voz baja—Al sur, al oeste, al norte y al este te suplicamos—Cantó su voz mientras se alejaba.

Mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Harry, Severus habló con firmeza, como si vertiera todo su corazón en el hechizo—_Obligatus es voluntati meae_—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, mucho peor que cualquiera que Voldemort hubiera provocado. Un destello cegador de oro brillante tenía manchas bailando ante sus ojos, y cuando la cinta se desvaneció en su piel, sintió como si estuviera siendo comprimido en un espacio del tamaño de una gota de lluvia. Segundos después, el calor pasó por sus venas y, por un breve momento, pensó que su cuerpo había explotado.

Él vio azul. Azul tan brillante como un día de verano y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado boca arriba, mirando hacia el cielo. No quería moverse, y al no tener razón para hacerlo, no lo hizo. Desde una gran distancia, alguien lo llamaba por su nombre.

Lo ignoró.

Luego su nombre volvió a aparecer como un trueno y pensó esta vez que tal vez debería sentarse. Parecía importante que lo hiciera. Mientras luchaba por ponerse de rodillas, se dio cuenta de que los ojos oscuros lo miraban desde debajo de las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Harry? —.

—¿Sí? —Respondió él con voz turbia.

—Muéstrame tu brazo—.

Asintiendo, Harry extendió su brazo derecho para inspección. Parpadeó mientras su muñeca brillaba y centelleaba al sol de la tarde. Un brazalete de oro macizo, de tres pulgadas de ancho, envuelto alrededor de su muñeca. No había cierres que pudiera ver; de hecho, parecía ser parte de su brazo. Extendió su otro brazo y descubrió que era igual.

Luna estaba hablando con Severus y Harry miró alrededor del círculo para ver a Charlie ponerse de pie, el contenido de la cesta esparcida por el suelo. Sintió que el extremo de una varita le tocaba el brazo... el puño... uno de esos y parpadeó cuando apareció un anillo de la nada. Otro golpe y desapareció—Genial—Respiró, mirando.

Miró a Severus e inmediatamente bajó los ojos. Sin pensarlo, extendió las rodillas, bajó la cabeza al suelo y sostuvo las muñecas detrás de él. Un golpecito de una varita y no pudo separarlos. Se quedó abajo. Era feliz allí.

—S. Tobías Prince y Evan Black—Oyó decir a Severus, pero no le importó. No le importaba—Arriba, mascota—Pero eso hizo y Harry se sentó. Lo pusieron de pie, pero se balanceó precariamente en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no podía mover los pies. Tenía los tobillos atados.

—Claramente, tenemos algunos detalles que resolver—Dijo Severus mientras atrapaba a Harry antes de tropezar.

Luna parecía divertida—Paseen alrededor del círculo—Instruyó ella, haciendo un movimiento con la mano—Al sur, al oeste, al norte y al este te entrego a Severus Prince y su compañero de vínculo Harry, unidos por su magia y su generosidad—Proclamó ella.

Una vez que Harry y Severus hicieron el viaje hasta el final y estaban ocupados besándose como si el resto del mundo no existiera, Luna se dirigió hacia donde estaba Neville y salió del círculo—Eso fue muy bonito, ¿no crees? —.

—Bastante impresionante, en realidad—Respondió Neville mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Luna—¿Quién crees que será capaz de hacer el nuestro? —.

—Esperaba que Severus lo hiciera. Es bastante poderoso y extraordinariamente creativo. Es curioso que nadie piense eso de él—Parpadeó cuando Draco y Charlie se acercaron después de felicitar a Harry y Severus.

—Ibas a explicar…—Charlie le preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

—Oh, sí, iba—.

—No lo ataste a esos dos, ¿verdad?—Exigió Draco, sus ojos plateados ardiendo—¿Por qué Charlie estaba fuera del círculo, de todos modos? —.

Luna parpadeó—Oh, pensé que eso era obvio. Con Urano en la tercera casa y el trino de Marte, necesitaba que Charlie equilibrara las fuerzas y prestara su peso a la séptima casa, especialmente porque Lucius estaba anclando el Norte—Se inclinó hacia delante y dijo—Lucius es bastante carismático y atractivo, pero es una pena que no sea tan poderoso como lo indicaría su aura. ¿Sabes si lo han revisado? —.

—¿Quién _eres_ tú? —Draco dijo al fin mientras la miraba con una combinación de diversión y horror.

—Oh, lo siento—Dijo Luna, extendiendo su mano—Pensé que lo sabías. Todo este tiempo y nunca me presenté. Soy Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. Acabo de terminar mi sexto año en Hogwarts—.

Neville, Charlie y Poppy lucharon por mantener la cara seria cuando Draco se quedó mudo por una de las primeras veces en su vida. Le tomó la mano y la sacudió débilmente—Draco Malfoy. Charlie, ¿crees que podríamos encontrar a nuestros anfitriones y despedirnos? —.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres dejar esto pronto? —Charlie preguntó con una amplia sonrisa—Tu padre acaba de encontrar a Dobby—.

* * *

Durante casi dos años, Severus y Harry llevaron una vida idílica. Los primeros tres meses de su unión fueron complicados y llenos de errores, mientras que Severus aprendió cómo ejercer su voluntad sin suprimir completamente la personalidad de Harry en el proceso. El hecho de que Luna hubiera logrado vincular la magia de Harry a la de Severus fue una sorpresa para ambos, especialmente porque Harry estaba en medio de un Amago de Wronski cuando Severus se encontró deseando que su amada mascota no lo asustara de esa manera. El resultado neto de ese deseo fue un hombro dislocado, una clavícula y un diente rotos para Harry y seis semanas de conciencia culpable para Severus.

Mientras Harry se sumergía en la jardinería y en la tradición de las varitas, Severus hacía visitas regulares a la sección mágica de Dublín para reunirse con miembros del Gremio de Pociones allí. A su debido tiempo, es decir, después de varios argumentos amargos y más sentimientos heridos que un partido de Quidditch Gryffindor/Slytherin, Severus fue aceptado como miembro de pleno derecho con todos los derechos y privilegios correspondientes.

Con la ayuda de Neville, crearon un gran jardín donde Harry cultivaba hierbas y plantas raras adaptadas al entorno de Lough Key donde habían construido su casa. Después de varias reuniones duras en las que Severus intentó determinar si había un nicho de mercado para varias pociones lucrativas, se le otorgó una licencia para desarrollar, crear, elaborar y vender pociones que promovían la salud y el bienestar de criaturas y seres mágicos.

—Si la Sra. Granger desea hacerse un nombre por sí misma, podría trabajar para el Ministerio de Irlanda—Dijo Severus con disgusto una vez que llegaron los términos y condiciones de su licencia—Hay lagunas aquí lo suficientemente grandes como para atravesar con el Arca de Noé—.

Harry levantó la vista del bloque de mpingo, un Blackwood africano, que estaba esculpiendo—¿Quién es Noé? —Preguntó.

—El hombre responsable de la extinción de los unicornios—Respondió Severus.

—Pero no están extintos—.

—Precisamente, lo que significa que no es de importancia—Severus se detuvo detrás de Harry, enterró su mano en el desordenado cabello negro de su mascota y tiró. Inclinándose, le dio a Harry un profundo y exigente beso—Debo ir al Ministerio. Reza para que Uma no esté trabajando hoy en los Registros. Si lo está, puede retrasarme. De lo contrario, esperaría estar fuera no más de media hora—.

La frente de Harry se frunció, confundido—Pero tienes la licencia. ¿Por qué necesitas ir allí? —.

Severus suspiró—Para registrar “The Prince's Cauldron” como el nombre de la empresa, a pesar de que el nombre figura en la licencia. Para hacerlo es necesario que me presente en persona y pague la tarifa de cinco galeones irlandeses—Besó a Harry otra vez, luego otra vez, luego una vez más por si acaso—Tendrás cuidado mientras yo esté fuera—.

—Como siempre—Cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie, hizo una mueca y se frotó la espalda baja—Necesito moverme un poco. He estado sentado demasiado tiempo—.

Severus frunció el ceño—Si empeora, haz que Dobby te atienda—.

—Si empeora, esperaré a que vuelvas y me atiendas—Respondió Harry con una sonrisa—No te preocupes, Sev. Estamos bien—.

—Muy bien—Besando a Harry de nuevo, Severus se movió a la esquina de la habitación y Desapareció.

Harry observó a Severus desaparecer en un remolino de tela verde oscuro y luego volvió a su tallado. Desde que había dejado Hogwarts con sus seis EXTASIS, se había mantenido regularmente en contacto con Ollivander, expresando un leve interés en la historia de la varita. Finalmente, Ollivander le respondió diciendo que la única forma verdadera de entender las varitas era crear algunas por sí mismo. Después de más de un año de estudio paciente, Harry había adquirido algunos bloques de madera, por los cuales sentía una gran afinidad.

Siguiendo las instrucciones y dejando que el instinto lo guiara, algo que vagamente se parecía a una varita comenzaba a emerger de la madera. Severus le dijo que era muy parecido a un bonsái en el que todo lo que no era parte de la esencia del árbol se recortaba. Girando la varita emergente en sus dedos, Harry esculpió otra tira larga y delgada de madera, observándola doblarse en el suelo.

Absorto en su trabajo, saltó al escuchar la grieta de la Aparición. Fiel a su palabra, Severus estaba de vuelta. Levantándose de su silla, avanzó pesadamente a través de la habitación hacia donde su Maestro estaba quitándose sus ropas exteriores.

—¿Uma no estaba trabajando, entonces? —.

—No, ella no estaba. Que afortunado, ¿no estás de acuerdo? —.

Harry ronroneó cuando la mano de Severus se movió a lo largo de su espina, las runas hormigueando como siempre—Si, absolutamente—.

Mientras se besaban, Severus deslizó un dedo a lo largo de la grieta de Harry, presionando suavemente contra la abertura, retirándose mientras la columna de Harry se arqueaba en un intento de capturar su dedo—Encuentra un lugar en el que te sientas cómodo, mascota—Severus murmuró contra los labios separados de Harry antes de que su lengua volviera a adentrarse para probar la dulzura de su compañero de unión.

—El mejor sofá—Respondió Harry mientras se retiraba de los brazos de Severus. Caminando lentamente hacia el sofá de cuero, se arrodilló en él, apoyando su pecho en la parte superior. Al escuchar el silbido de la tela susurrando sobre el cuerpo de su Maestro, Harry inhaló profundamente y gimió cuando sus brazos fueron retirados. Un golpe de la varita de Severus ató cada muñeca a su tobillo correspondiente.

El collar de oro que formaba parte de él se alargó, impidiéndole girar la cabeza hasta una pulgada y se aferró a sus pies, sintiéndose desequilibrado. Las manos fuertes ahuecaron su culo y sintió los pulgares de Severus separando sus mejillas. Un momento después, gritó cuando la lengua de Severus giró en círculos alrededor de su agujero, moviéndolo y bromeando hasta que Harry se retorció (apenas), gimiendo.

Separando sus labios para rogar por más, Harry se sintió inmediatamente frustrado cuando descubrió que no podía hablar, de hecho, no podía hacer ningún sonido. Se estremeció y se movió cuando la lengua de Severus se hundió en él, trató de echar su cabeza hacia atrás y recordó tardíamente que eso tampoco era posible.

Jadeando, con la boca abierta para satisfacer su necesidad, Harry soltó un silencioso sollozo cuando sintió que la roma cabeza de la polla de Severus lo empujaba. _“Sí, sí, sí, sí”,_ insinuó mientras trataba de retorcerse de nuevo. Al sentir que se retiraba, detuvo sus caderas y apretó los dientes, su cuerpo dolía por ser saqueado. Mirando a los árboles, se relajó tanto como pudo, luego abrió la boca en un grito silencioso cuando Severus empujó fuerte y profundo dentro con un gruñido gutural.

Fue glorioso. Sus hombros contra los de Severus, Harry se estremeció y tembló cuando Severus saqueó su cuerpo inmovilizado. Cada sacudida aguda sobre su próstata explotó estallidos de estrellas detrás de sus ojos hasta que el bosque más allá de las paredes se convirtió en solo un recuerdo. Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza cuando los dedos largos pellizcaron y torcieron sus pezones endurecidos y cuando Severus golpeó profundamente y se quedó inmóvil, su polla palpitaba profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Harry, se arqueó tanto como su posición lo permitió, sus párpados se cerraron mientras su cuerpo entero gritaba mientras se corría.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus bolas estaban tan adoloridas que apenas podía soportarlo y cuando Severus se retiró, Harry quiso gritar de ira. Un toque de la varita de Severus lo liberó de su posición, pero no recuperó su habilidad para hablar. En cambio, los dedos largos masajearon los músculos tensos en sus hombros y cuello, mientras que Severus murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

Cuando Harry finalmente estaba suave otra vez, su polla flácida, encontró que podía hablar—Antes de que pase mucho tiempo, creo que lo único que funcionará es una ducha fría—.

—La que tomarás solo—Dijo Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa—Ven, mascota, comamos, entonces descansarás—.

Un rápido movimiento de varita de Severus hizo que Harry volviera a estar limpio y mientras se sentaban a tomar el té, Harry preguntó—¿Cuándo podrás abrir el negocio de las pociones? —.

—El primer anuncio debe aparecer en el siguiente The Medium Sunday. Tenemos un buzón en Molly Malone’s donde Hedwig puede recoger mensajes una vez a la semana—Respondió Severus mientras Dobby salía—También hay varios pocionistas que tienen pro…—.

Un destello deslumbrante de luz estalló a su alrededor acompañado por un rugido ensordecedor que sacudió los cimientos de la casa y tanto Harry como Severus agacharon sus cabezas por instinto en caso de que el techo decidiera colapsar sobre ellos.

Con las orejas sonando y esperando que los puntos bailarines se desvanecieran de su visión, Harry comenzó a preguntarse qué había pasado cuando la puerta de la casa se rompió, con fragmentos de madera volando por todas partes. Tan pronto como Severus comenzó a saltar sobre la mesa para interponerse entre Harry y los restos de su puerta, la entrada se llenó con un cuadro de aurores vestidos de granate.

—Severus Snape, estás bajo arresto por crímenes contra la persona de Harry Potter—Anunció uno que Harry reconoció vagamente como Hiram Proudfoot cuando el resto de los Aurores se desplegaron detrás de él.

—No tienen jurisdicción aquí—Se burló Severus, empujando a Harry detrás de él mientras lanzaba un _Patronus_ y lo enviaba en un resplandor blanco—Estamos aquí por invitación del Ministro de Magia de Irlanda y bajo la protección de su Ministerio—.

—Has sido juzgado _in absentia_ y condenado a cuarenta y dos años en Azkaban. Además, tienes la obligación de entregar tu Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase a las autoridades correspondientes y devolver de inmediato el dinero otorgado, a saber, ocho Galeones, doce Sickles y Catorce Knuts—.

Echando otro _Patronus,_ Severus levantó una ceja y preguntó—¿Alguien tiene cambiado de un Sickle? —.

—¿Vendrás tranquilamente?—Preguntó Proudfoot.

Harry resopló mientras salía de detrás de Severus—¿Está bromeando? ¿Dobby?—Llamó, su rostro se endureció cuando su elfo doméstico apareció junto a él—Necesito mi varita—.

Dobby chasqueó los dedos, erigiendo una barrera protectora entre los Aurores y su familia—¿Está permitido que el Amo Harry tenga su varita, Amo señor?—.

—Rápidamente, Dobby—Gruñó Severus, siguiendo la pista de todos los que ahora se movían por su casa.

Proudfoot parpadeó cuando detrás de él varios Aurores se quedaron sin aliento—Eres... estas...—.

—¿Harry Prince?— Harry proveyó amablemente cuando una serie de rayas blancas pasaron por sus ventanas.

—Embarazado—Jadeó Proudfoot cuando Dobby apareció con la famosa varita de acebo de Harry en la mano.

—Y desnudo. ¿Qué gusto, Harry?—Preguntó Tonks con una sonrisa cuando ella irrumpió por la puerta abierta, pisó un pequeño trozo de madera y se desplomó sobre la tetera en la habitación—Ow—Gimió ella, agarrando su hombro mientras Charlie y Draco caminaban detrás de ella, con las varitas levantadas.

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Harry mientras miraba hacia abajo. Así que si lo estaba. Pasaba todo su tiempo en el interior sin usar nada en absoluto y fue mucho más allá del punto en que fue consciente de su desnudez—Dobby, una túnica, por favor—Dijo mientras tomaba su varita, lanzando un tercer _Patronus,_ el segundo tocó su mano—Tonks, ¿estás bien? —.

Al llegar a su cara, con una mueca, Tonks asintió—Pronto lo estaré. Kingsley…—.

—Aquí mismo—Sonó una profunda y familiar voz.

—Harry, estas mucho más grande—Se entusiasmó Luna mientras ella y Neville entraban, con Lucius y Poppy pisándole los talones. Momentos después, Aberforth entró, mirando alrededor.

—Sí, me siento como un pequeño cobertizo—Dijo Harry mientras se ponía una bata que de alguna manera parecía enfatizar su barriga—Tres meses más. ¿Puedes creerlo? Poppy no cree que llegue tan lejos, sin embargo—.

—Eres un portador—Farfulló Dawlish—Deberías haber sido puesto en custodia hace años—Alcanzó el brazo de Harry, solo para dejar escapar un grito desgarrador cuando fue golpeado por tres maldiciones.

El grito atrajo a más personas corriendo, todas vestidas con la túnica verde esmeralda del Servicio de Protección de Irlanda—¿Y podría saber de qué se trata este alboroto?—Preguntó un hombre de mediana edad sólidamente construido. Era casi tan alto como Kingsley y fácilmente tan ancho.

—Excelente pregunta—Respondió Kingsley—Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Senior, Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Ministerio de Magia, Reino Unido. ¿Y con quién tengo el placer de hablar? —.

—Eric O'Bannon, Investigador Principal, División de Servicios de Protección, Ministerio de Magia de Irlanda—Le dirigió a Kingsley una sonrisa—Eso es en Irlanda, como aquí—.

Moviéndose a un lugar detrás de Harry, Severus envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su compañero enlazado, descansando en el estante formado por el vientre creciente de Harry—¿Podrías eliminar a estas personas para que Harry y yo podamos terminar nuestro té? —Gruñó Severus cuando la gente comenzó a vagar por su casa como si fuera un recorrido turístico.

—¡Se requiere que el señor Potter entregue su persona al Ministerio de inmediato!—Proudfoot chilló—Él es un portador y hay regulaciones para su protección. Cuando el Wizengamot escuche...—.

—¿Regulaciones?—Gruñó Severus—¿Reglas? ¿Está familiarizado con lo que pasa con los portadores una vez que son puestos bajo custodia del Ministerio? —Mientras Harry se movía ligeramente, lo envolvió con un brazo y lo movió a una silla suave donde estaría más cómodo—¿Charlie? ¿Draco? ¿Reunirías a todos los entrometidos y los traerías aquí? Por la fuerza, si es necesario—Su expresión no dejaba duda de que se sentiría decepcionado si no se utilizara alguna.

Mientras Snape miraba a su alrededor, notó con gran satisfacción que cada uno de sus amigos estaba cubriendo a uno de los Aurores y que los irlandeses tenían un ojo en Kingsley y Tonks. Dado que la pareja los había entrevistado, no estaba seguro de dónde residían sus lealtades.

Una vez que todos fueron movidos, algunos en el punto de la varita, a la sala de estar y se les dio un lugar para sentarse, Severus comenzó a explicar—Como sin duda saben, los Portadores son bastante raros. Como deben nacer de dos padres mágicos, nunca aparecen en Nacidos Muggles o mestizos, como yo. Mientras que Harry es considerado un mestizo porque su madre era Nacida Muggle , sus padres eran magos poderosos—.

>> Los niños nacidos de padres mágicos en general crecen en el mundo mágico. En general, estos niños atraviesan las enfermedades habituales de la infancia, como la viruela del dragón, y los curadores los ven cuando son bastante pequeños. Es entonces cuando se descubre el estado del portador. A esos portadores se les da un supresor cada año hasta que alcanzan la mayoría de edad—.

>> Este supresor hace dos cosas: alimenta la fertilidad natural de un Portador y evita que el Portador se vincule con su verdadero compañero. Un Portador que madura sin ser administrado el supresor forma un vínculo permanente con un hombre gay elegible, generalmente antes de que los dientes de leche del Portador se hayan caídos. Los que reciben el supresor nunca forman este vínculo—Mientras hablaba, se movió por toda la habitación hasta que se detuvo al lado de Harry. Su mano se posó en el hombro de su compañero.

>> El otro componente del supresor, la parte más injuriosa, es que le quita el control de la fertilidad al Portador y la pone en manos del padre. Un Portador natural, como Harry, tiene el control total de su fertilidad y decide por sí mismo cuándo concebir y cuántos hijos tendrá cuando lo haga. Un Portador reprimido no posee ninguna de las dos opciones. El hombre que lo folla puede preñarlo y elegir cuántos hijos llevará el Portador—.

>> Lo que el Ministerio no quiere que nadie sepa es que los Portadores tomados bajo su custodia son poco más que yeguas de cría, cada concepción se vende al mejor postor. El Portador se ve obligado a concebir hijos, los da a luz y los arrancan de él casi en el momento en que toman su primer aliento. Debido a que se curan tan rápido, pueden ser subastados nuevamente en tan solo un mes—.

Un silencio cayó sobre la habitación cuando Severus les dio un vistazo detrás de una de las cortinas más pesadas del Ministerio—Por qué… por qué eso es ridículo—Escupió Proudfoot—Todo el mundo sabe que los portadores son venerados por el Ministerio, les dan los mejores alojamientos y la mejor atención que el Ministerio puede brindar—.

—¿Alguna vez has conocido a un portador?—Poppy exigió—Además de nuestro Harry, ¿alguna vez has visto uno cuando se han retirado? —Sus ojos grises de acero se estrecharon—¿Sabías que el registro para la mayoría de los nacimientos de un único Portador es de doscientos diecisiete? —.

El estómago de Harry se sacudió. Ni siquiera él había sabido eso.

—Esa es una buena historia—Intervino Dawlish—Pero no cambia el hecho de que Snape es un prisionero de Azkaban y Potter es un portador—Su rostro adoptó una expresión fea—Y tenerlo embarazado, demuestra que fue violado—.

—¿Te perdiste la parte donde indiqué que los Portadores naturales forman vínculos en la infancia? —Snape se burló—Harry se unió a mí antes de tener seis años. No supimos que era portador durante más de diez años—.

—¿Cómo descubriste el estado de Harry? —Preguntó Lucius, sus ojos se dirigieron a Charlie en especulación.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy—Dijo Charlie con una mueca—Pero me temo que no puedo ayudarle con su problema de sucesión—.

—Era solo un pensamiento—Dijo Lucius, quitándose una pelusa invisible de su túnica.

—En cuanto a cómo lo descubrimos—Intervino Harry antes de que la conversación pudiera ir demasiado lejos—Umm, Severus pensó que sabía de forma extraña—Él se sonrojo ,Tonks volvió el color de su cabello a un brillante color rosa chicle.

—Dije que sabías dulce—Gruñó Severus, golpeando ligeramente la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry—Poppy hizo algunas pruebas de diagnóstico y confirmó mis sospechas—.

—¡Ajá! —Exclamó Proudfoot—La falta de información sobre el estado de portador se castiga con cinco años en Azkaban—.

—Para los niños menores de diez años—Se burló Poppy—Harry tenía dieciséis años y tenía la edad de consentimiento—.

—Sugiero—Dijo Kingsley—Que nos dirijamos al Ministerio para solucionar este problema—.

—Lo siento, Kingsley—Dijo Harry—Pero tengo que declinar. No puedo irme—.

Kingsley le dirigió a Harry una mirada compasiva—Entiendo que Aparecer puede ser peligroso para alguien en tu condición. ¿Cuándo es tu termino? —.

—No por cerca de tres meses, 28 de junio—Respondió Harry—Pero eso no...—.

—Tendrá sus bebés el 3 de junio—Dijo Luna con serenidad—Harry lleva trillizos. Dos niños, una niña—.

Por mucho que Harry adorara a Luna, en este momento podía estrangularla—Es bueno saberlo. Haremos los arreglos para entonces. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con eso. No puedo irme de aquí. Lo siento—.

—En ese caso, solo tomaremos a Snape—Dijo Dawlish—Él es a quién venimos a recolectar de todos modos. Unos cuantos años en Azkaban, mientras nos desenredamos, te harán mucho bien—.

Dio un paso hacia Severus, pero de repente, un Maleficio de Piernas de Gelatina lo tuvo dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación en círculos.

Luna guardó su varita en el bolsillo y se encogió de hombros—Severus no puede dejar a Harry por más de un día y Harry no puede irse de aquí. ¿Quizás hay otra solución? —.

O'Bannon se frotó el centro de la frente y murmuró algo en gaélico—Esta es la razón por la que te dimos el arranque en inglés. Quizás entonces, Lass, ¿estarás explicando todo esto? —.

Severus le hizo un gesto a Luna con la mano mientras Harry se frotaba la barriga. Sus bebés estaban inquietos y no tener mucho espacio para moverse, lo que los hizo esforzarse mucho más.

—Como desees—Respondió Luna con su extraña y serena moda—Harry está ligado por la magia a esta tierra. Si se va, muere. Tiene runas alrededor de su cuello, por su espina dorsal, alrededor de su cintura—Ella miró a Harry y su barriga redondeada—Alrededor de donde solía estar su cintura. , y en el fondo de sus pies—.

Como para demostrar la verdad de sus palabras, Harry levantó los pies y mostró las runas, las marcas tan oscuras como tatuajes.

>> Vinculé a Severus y Harry hace casi dos años—Continuó—Usando los hechizos más poderosos que pude encontrar, anclándolos a los puntos de la brújula. Harry está ligado al corazón de Severus, a su voluntad y su magia. Debido a la intersección de estos lazos con los puntos de la brújula y la forma en que estaban anclados a la magia inherente en la séptima casa, la fuerza vital de Harry está ligada a la fuerza vital de Severus, así como a su magia. Harry necesita permanecer cerca de Severus para sobrevivir—.

Luna miró alrededor de la habitación y contó el número de personas que la miraban fijamente. Nueve, para su conteo. Mejor de lo habitual—La solución es obvia, ¿no es así? —.

Sin querer sentirse como el único idiota en la habitación, O'Bannon dudó un momento antes de hablar—Tal vez, Lass, si nos lo explicas, dado que ya has hecho una aclaración tan espléndida—.

—Pues, arresto domiciliario, por supuesto—Respondió Luna simplemente—Severus y Harry permanecen aquí, bajo nuevas guardias, bajo nuevas protecciones, lejos del mundo mágico. Severus puede preparar y Harry puede criar a sus hijos—.

Kingsley asintió. Era una solución simple, pero elegante—Si estaban enlazados cuando Harry tenía seis años, la condena debe ser anulada. Un Portador es un bien precioso, por lo que si Harry no puede abandonar este lugar, el Ministerio debe otorgarle un santuario. Escribiré el informe y lo enviaré a Scrimgeour la próxima semana. Mientras tanto, enviaré un equipo del Ministerio para reconstruir tus protecciones—.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Construiremos nuestras propias protecciones esta vez—.

—Tengo que concedérselo a quienquiera que haya construido esto—Murmuró Proudfoot—Nos tomó un maldito mes para romperlos—.

—Podrías reparar la puerta—Sugirió Harry, recostándose en la silla, rezando que todo esto estuviera bien detrás de ellos. Levantó la vista, tomó la mano de Severus y se frotó contra ella—Todo lo que quiero es una vida tranquila. ¿Es mucho pedir? —.

—Me temo, mascota—Dijo Severus con una suave sonrisa—Que tus días tranquilos están bien detrás de ti—.

* * *

** _Epílogo_ **

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde que Minerva McGonagall había permanecido en silencio junto a la ventana de su torre y vio a Severus y Harry escapar. Ella había desviado y dirigido mal al Ministerio durante más de un año hasta que obtuvieron una pista de un descontento maestro de pociones irlandés al que Severus se había referido como Paciente Cero en una epidemia de idiotez mientras discutían sobre el uso de la piedra lunar molida en alguna poción u otra.

Al enterarse de que el Niño-Que-Vivió también era un Portador, el Ministerio estaba dispuesto a retirar todos los cargos contra Harry y reducir la sentencia de Severus si Harry se presentaba al Ministerio y se dejaba en custodia protectora. Rechazando la gentil invitación del Ministerio, negociaron una tregua y, gracias al Departamento de Misterios, Harry y Severus parecieron desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Se rumoreaba que algunas almas selectas sabían dónde estaban y cómo alcanzarlos, pero a menos que el nombre de uno apareciera en una lista muy corta, estaban fuera de su alcance.

Con el tiempo, el mundo mágico se olvidó de Harry Potter y Severus Snape.

Al ver el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre el 28, 29 y 30 Prince en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, se encontró preguntándose una vez más si estos niños estaban relacionados de alguna manera con sus amigos perdidos. Ella había hablado con el segundo mayor, Nicodemo, y le había preguntado acerca de sus padres la primera noche en Hogwarts, siete largos años atrás—¿El nombre de tu padre es? —Ella le había preguntado al miembro más nuevo de la Casa Gryffindor.

—Tobías, Madame—Dijo con respeto.

—¿Y tu mamá? —.

—El nombre de él es Evan—Respondió Nicodemo.

—¿Él? —.

—Sí—Respondió Nicodemo, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—¿Tus padres son Tobías y Evan Prince?—Cuestionó, arrugando más su frente arrugada.

—¡Sí, Madame! —El niño respondió brillantemente, sus ojos oscuros brillando hacia ella—¿Puedo irme? —.

—Por supuesto—Respondió Minerva, sacudiéndose a sí misma de sus recuerdos—Ve a dormir—.

Veinte años, treinta hijos. Solo Harry—Nunca haces las cosas a medias, ¿verdad, niño?—Preguntó en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras a su oficina.

** _~ FIN ~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist
> 
> **Notas del traductor:** En inglés, Pet puede usarse de dos formas, para referirse a Mascota o decirle a alguien “cariño”. En el fic, queda establecido que Severus y Harry están en una relación dom/sub, así que pensé que quedaría mejor Mascota que Cariño en la traducción.
> 
> En cuanto a Lass, deje la palabra tal cual porque al traducir se sobreentiende que todos están hablando inglés británico y necesitaba algo para diferenciar a los Escoceses. Lass significa muchacha o chica.


End file.
